The Deepest Secret
by uLiezha
Summary: "Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush? Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita." / "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," / "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat..."
1. Chapter 1

**The Deepest Secret**

"Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush'? Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita." / "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," / "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat..."

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hyper Hyuuga-cest; Hyuuga-centric; Hinata's PoV; dll.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Suatu hari di rumah, 07:07_

Aku masih mengunci diri di kamar, berdiri di depan cermin. Memandangi wajahku sendiri yang kuyu dengan kedua mata membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Walaupun sudah memakai seragam sekolah dan sepatu, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin membolos saja hari ini.

Jengah dan jenuh, aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Astaga! Ternyata sudah jam tujuh lebih! Kak Neji pasti akan memarahiku lagi. Belum hilang sisa rasa takutku akibat pertengkaran kami semalam karena dia melarangku berpacaran dengan Naruto, teman sekelasku. Sekarang malah aku membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah.

Sontak aku menyambar tas sekolahku, lalu membuka pintu kamar dan segera keluar. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku menuruni anak tangga. Beruntung tangga di rumah dilapisi karpet yang cukup tebal. Jadi bisa meredam suara berisik derap langkah kakiku yang bersepatu.

"Se-selamat pagi, Kak Neji...," sapaku begitu melihatnya sedang duduk menungguku di ruang tamu saat aku menapaki anak tangga paling bawah.

"Hn! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah terlambat," ajak Kak Neji dengan suara pelan bernada dingin sambil beranjak dari sofa, lalu melangkah menuju pintu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Ma-maaf...," bisikku lirih, entah Kak Neji mendengarnya atau tidak.

Masih bisa kurasakan aura dingin Kak Neji saat kami bertengkar semalam hingga sekarang. Kakak laki-lakiku yang pendiam itu bahkan nyaris menamparku saat menepiskan tanganku ketika aku mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya. Segan dan sedikit enggan, aku berjalan agak pelan, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ayah, kami berangkat!" pamit Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi sambil membuka pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Neji, Hinata!" cegah Ayah tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kerja. "Hari ini Ayah akan pergi ke luar kota untuk suatu urusan dinas," sambung Ayah kemudian.

"Urusan dinas apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali, Ayah?" tanyaku penasaran. Sedangkan Kak Neji masuk kembali dan menutup pintu.

"Ada workshop dan seminar bisnis selama seminggu. Ayah ditugaskan mengikutinya sebagai wakil perusahaan," jawab Ayah menjelaskan. "Hinata, kau bertanggung jawab mengurus keperluan rumah. Neji, kau bertanggung jawab menjaga rumah dan adikmu," pesan Ayah kemudian, sambil memberiku sebuah kartu kredit sebagai pegangan selama Ayah tidak ada di rumah.

"Baik," sahut Kak Neji singkat.

"Baik, Ayah," sahutku pelan, sambil memasukkan kartu itu ke dalam dompet, lalu kembali memasukkan dompetku ke dalam tas.

"Oya! Kalian bawa duplikat kunci rumah sekalian saja! Ayah nanti berangkat setelah makan siang," kata Ayah menambahkan, sekaligus berpamitan

Kak Neji mengambil duplikat kunci rumah dari gantungan kunci di dalam lemari kecil dekat pintu keluar tanpa merespon ucapan Ayah terlebih dulu. Kemudian dia kembali membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar tanpa berpamitan lagi. Sementara aku menghampiri Ayah untuk berpamitan. Dan seperti biasanya, Ayah mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

"Semoga perjalanan dinasnya menyenangkan ya, Ayah?" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kami berangkat dulu," pamitku sekali lagi, sekaligus mewakili Kak Neji yang sudah menyalakan mesin sepeda motor matic-nya yang dia beli dari upah kerja paruh waktu selama kelas 1 dan 2 SMU.

"Cepat!" perintah Kak Neji sambil mengenakan helm-nya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menghampirinya. Mengambil helm yang ada di atas kursi teras, lalu memakainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah itu, aku segera naik ke atas jok motor, di belakang Kak Neji. Detik berikutnya, benda berroda dua itu melesat meninggalkan tempat, membuatku memeluk erat kakakku secara refleks secepat kilat.

_skip_

_**Hari pertama**_

_Di perpustakaan sekolah, 10:10_

Aku membolak-balik halaman pada buku di depanku dengan asal saja. Di luar jendela, kulihat Kak Neji sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Ciri fisiknya yang unik dan menarik, membuat kakak laki-lakiku itu terlihat lebih menonjol daripada murid pria yang lainnya.

Tubuhnya paling jangkung, selisih 12 cm dari tinggi badanku saat ini. Manik matanya pucat berwarna lavender, sama persis seperti milikku, tapi tatapan matanya sangat dingin dan tajam. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan sepanjang melebihi pinggang. Bahkan lebih panjang daripada rambutku. Beruntung di sekolah kami tidak ada larangan untuk murid pria berrambut gondrong. Jika tidak, aku pun tak rela seandainya rambut Kak Neji harus dipotong.

Melihat Kak Neji bermain basket begitu gembira, tiba-tiba terlintas tanya di benakku. Kapan terakhir kali Kak Neji tertawa seperti itu bersamaku? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak berbagi kebahagiaan bersamanya. Rasanya, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Kau sedang membaca buku, atau sedang melamun, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, teman sekelasku, sambil duduk di bangku sebelahku tanpa permisi.

"Kau membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar, Sakura!" pekikku tanpa sadar.

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan ini sontak menatapku seperti ingin melahapku detik itu juga. Malu, aku segera meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepala, lalu menjitak jidat jenong milik sahabatku yang cantik itu.

"Duh! Sakit, Hinata!" kini gantian Sakura yang memekik kesakitan. "Hhh..., berarti dugaanku benar, ya?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini sambil menyeringai menggodaku.

"Tidak," sergahku membantah.

Menyadari intonasi dingin dari suaraku, Sakura tidak bertanya lagi. Dia hanya duduk diam, mengikuti arah pandang kedua mataku. Entah dia tahu atau tidak, siapa yang sebenarnya sedang aku pandangi. Namun aku sendiri tidak peduli.

"Oya, Hinata! Kau benar-benar menolak Naruto, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. "Padahal kukira, kau suka pada cowok jabrik itu," ucapnya ringan dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahutku balik bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa! Hanya merasa agak iba setiap melihatnya curhat pada Sasuke," jawab Sakura datar.

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangkuku di kelas ini, sekarang mulai sibuk membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang dibawanya. Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kental akan rasa sebal.

"Kau merasa iba pada Naruto, atau merasa kesal karena waktumu untuk berduaan dengan Sasuke jadi berkurang, Sakura?" tanyaku retoris untuk menggoda sahabatku sambil menyenggol lengannya.

Malu, Sakura mencubit lenganku. Lalu melotot ke arahku dengan wajah merah merona. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tampangnya seperti itu. Kemudian mengusap bekas cubitannya sambil kembali melihat ke arah lapangan basket. Memandangi pria tampan berrambut panjang yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku.

"Suka bukan berarti cinta kan, Sakura?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, retoris.

Mendengar ucapanku barusan, sontak Sakura menoleh ke arahku. Gadis bermata hijau itu memandangiku dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dia bahkan menatapku dengan ekspresi menyelidik. Jemu, aku segera menutup buku di hadapanku, lalu beranjak dari bangku tempat dudukku.

"Tunggu dulu, Hinata!" cegah Sakura sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, lalu menarikku agar aku duduk kembali. "Kau..., kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Sakura tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Aku kembali duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan malas. Memejamkan kedua mataku, lalu menghela nafas. Sementara itu, Sakura masih terdiam menatapku, menunggu jawaban dariku. Meliriknya, aku tersenyum tipis, miris. Kemudian pandanganku kembali terkunci pada sosok bertubuh tinggi berrambut panjang yang sedang berlari mengejar bola basket di lapangan.

"Iya, Sakura, aku jatuh cinta," jawabku lirih, apa adanya. "Teramat sangat jatuh cinta...," sambungku dengan suara yang hanya bisa kudengar sendiri.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 18:58_

Malam menjelang dan aku mulai lapar. Dengan langkah malas aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke pantry. Aku membuka lemari es untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk mengganjal perut. Namun ternyata malah kecewa yang kudapatkan. Di dalam kotak dingin itu hanya ada beberapa botol air mineral dan dua buah apel yang mulai busuk.

'Gawat! Aku lupa belanja!' batinku panik, sambil mengambil kedua buah apel itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kuputuskan untuk belanja malam ini, apalagi besok pagi aku harus masak makanan untuk sarapan. Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil uang pemberian dari Ayah tadi pagi. Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar Kak Neji untuk memintanya menemaniku ke minimarket terdekat.

"Kak Neji?" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Kakak...," panggilku sekali lagi.

Tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam kamarnya untuk meresponku. Kuputuskan untuk membuka sendiri pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Penasaran, aku melongok sedikit ke dalam. Tirainya masih terbuka, membuat suasana di dalam kamar menjadi temaram karena mendapat cahaya dari luar jendela.

Dalam kegelapan, kulihat sosok jangkung kakakku sedang duduk di depan layar laptop yang sedang menyala dengan headset terpasang di telinga.

'Pantas...,' batinku memaklumi kenapa Kak Neji tidak mendengar panggilanku sedari tadi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kak Neji dengan langkah pelan, takut mengagetkannya. Saat jarak tersisa satu meter, tiba-tiba Kak Neji berdiri sambil melepaskan headset-nya. Tersentak kaget, aku mundur selangkah. Lalu terpaku di tempatku berdiri saat ini karena melihat kakakku yang tampan itu ternyata bertelanjang dada.

"K-ka-kakak..., Kak Neji...," sapaku terbata-bata, tanpa dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Hinata?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku? Mengapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" tanya Kak Neji bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa sempat aku menjawab, Kak Neji segera mencekal lenganku dan menyeretku keluar dari kamarnya. Cengkeraman jemari panjangnya begitu kuat hingga lenganku terasa sakit. Seolah pembuluh darahku menjadi tersumbat hingga aliran darahku berhenti. Begitu melewati pintu, Kak Neji menghempaskan tubuhku hingga aku nyaris tersungkur jika tidak segera bersandar pada dinding.

"Keluar!" usir Kak Neji kasar.

"Ma-maaf, Kak Neji! A-aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu, t-ta-tapi...," aku berusaha mengungkapkan maksudku datang ke kamar Kak Neji.

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Me-menemaniku belanja ke minimarket," jawabku apa adanya. "A-aku mau masak untuk makan malam," sambungku pelan.

Kak Neji terdiam sejenak mendengar jawabanku. Dia menyalakan lampu kamarnya, lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas ranjangnya. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap benda berbentuk bundar itu tajam.

"Tch! Ini sudah jam berapa? Menunggumu masak bisa-bisa mati kelaparan!" cetus Kak Neji ketus. "Ambil jaketmu! Kita makan di luar saja!" ajak Kak Neji dengan nada kesal.

"Ma-makan di luar?" tanyaku lirih. 'Seperti kencan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah! Aku mau tidur," ujar Kak Neji sambil melangkah mundur.

"I-iya!" jawabku secepat kilat. "Ta-tapi kita tetap harus belanja untuk sarapan besok pagi, Kak Neji," sambungku mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tunggu aku di depan," pinta Kak Neji, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa menunggu responku, pintu itu tertutup. Bahkan dapat kudengar anak kunci diputar. Dengan langkah pelan, aku kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil jaketku, seperti yang Kak Neji minta. Lalu aku segera turun ke lantai bawah, menunggunya di teras rumah.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 21:12_

"Kakak...," panggilku dengan suara pelan sambil mengetuk daun pintu kamar kakakku. "Kak Neji?" panggilku sekali lagi, sambil memutar kenop pintu, membukanya.

Kulihat Kak Neji sedang sibuk mengetik di depan laptop silver-nya dengan headset terpasang di kepalanya. Ragu dan takut, aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang masih setengah terbuka, menunggu respon darinya. Tak kunjung menyahut, aku kembali mengetuk daun pintu sambil memanggil namanya. Kali ini Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku sambil melepas headset-nya.

"Masuklah!" sahut Kak Neji kemudian. "Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apakah Kak Neji sedang sibuk?" tanyaku gugup.

Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak menyelidik. Aku tak berani membalas tatapan kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar, aku menundukkan kepalaku perlahan. Dalam hati aku berharap Kak Neji menjawab...

"Tidak, kenapa?" jawab Kak Neji singkat, lalu balik bertanya.

'Syukurlah...,' batinku lega. "A-aku ingin minta bantuanmu mengerjakan PR," jawabku apa adanya.

"PR apa?" Kak Neji bertanya lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Ba-bahasa Inggris...," jawabku singkat.

Kak Neji menatapku sambil tersenyum tipis. Detik berikutnya dia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Rambutnya yang panjang ikut bergerak-gerak secara perlahan. Kemudian dia membuka matanya sambil menghela nafas agak keras.

"Hhh..., kemarilah!" pinta Kak Neji sambil melambaikan tangan kekarnya ke arahku.

"Te-terima kasih, Kak...," ucapku antusias sambil tersenyum senang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menghampiri Kak Neji sambil membawa buku tugasku dan sebuah kamus. Kak Neji beranjak dari kursi, lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian aku menyusul duduk di atas ranjang berukuran single bed itu, di hadapannya.

"Mana?" tanya Kak Neji kemudian.

"I-ini...," jawabku sambil mengulurkan buku tugasku. "Guru meminta kami menerjemahkan puisi ini," ucapku sambil menunjukkan bait-bait puisi itu.

_**One Art  
><strong>__The art of losing isn't hard to master;  
>so many things seem filled with the intent<br>to be lost that their loss is no disaster.  
>Lose something every day. Accept the fluster<br>of lost door keys, the hour badly spent.  
>The art of losing isn't hard to master.<br>Then practice losing farther, losing faster:  
>places, and names, and where it was you meant<br>to travel. None of these will bring disaster.  
>I lost my mother's watch. And look! my last, or<br>next-to-last, of three loved houses went.  
>The art of losing isn't hard to master.<br>I lost two cities, lovely ones. And, vaster,  
>some realms I owned, two rivers, a continent.<br>I miss them, but it wasn't a disaster.  
>-Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture<br>I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident  
>the art of losing's not too hard to master<br>though it may look like (__Write__ it!) like disaster. _

Kak Neji mengambil alih buku tugasku dari tanganku, lalu membaca puisi itu sekilas. Samar, terukir senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya yang sensual. Sekilas dapat kulihat kedua mata lavendernya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan kesedihan.

"Kak Neji?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada tanya, bingung akan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Pakailah kamusku! Ada di rak paling atas!" pinta Kak Neji sambil menunjuk ke arah rak bukunya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya, tanpa meresponku terlebih dulu.

Aku menurutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa, takut dia berubah pikiran. Segera aku beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih kamus super tebal itu dari tempatnya. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, aku segera kembali duduk di ranjang sambil mengulurkan kamus itu kepadanya.

"Kau cari sendiri dulu kata-kata yang belum kau ketahui artinya," ujar Kak Neji sambil menepis kamus itu pelan. "Kalau sudah, nanti kita terjemahkan bersama," lanjutnya kemudian.

Lagi, aku menurutinya. Kemudian dia membantuku menerjemahkan puisi itu dengan sabar. Dia sangat mengerti, kemampuan bahasa Inggris-ku jauh di bawah rata-rata, karena ini bukan pertama kali aku minta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan PR-ku.

Aku berusaha memperhatikan setiap penjelasannya dengan seksama, walaupun harus kuakui, aku tetap tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku lebih konsentrasi memperhatikan wajah Kak Neji.

'Tampan sekali,' batinku dalam hati.

Dagu tirusnya. Rahang maskulinnya. Mata lavendernya. Bibir tipis sensualnya. Rambut panjang nan halusnya. Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku sedekat ini dengannya, tapi aku baru sadar. Ternyata Kak Neji tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya dia menjadi orang asing.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut.

"T-ti-tidak..., tidak, Kak Neji!" jawabku spontan, sangat jelas penuh dengan kebohongan.

Kak Neji tersenyum melihatku, lalu menjitak keningku cukup keras. Aku melenguh menahan sakit. Merintih pelan sambil mengusap jejak jemari panjangnya secara naluriah. Sementara Kak Neji justru melihatku sambil tersenyum tipis. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengusap kepalaku lembut.

"Kau boleh berpacaran dengannya," ucap Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya.

"Kau suka pada Naruto, kan?" tanya Kak Neji sambil membuang muka. "Kau boleh berpacaran dengannya," sambungnya pelan, mengulangi ucapannya.

Aku memandang wajah Kak Neji dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tempo hari dia melarangku sedemikian rupa hingga dia nyaris menamparku. Namun baru saja, dia bilang aku boleh berpacaran dengannya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maunya. Aku masih menatap Kak Neji, tepat pada kedua matanya yang bening itu dalam-dalam. Namun Kak Neji segera membuang muka, memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata denganku.

"Ti-tidak, Kak!" tukasku pelan, tapi spontan tanpa pikir panjang. "Kak Neji benar, aku harus lebih giat belajar," sambungku pelan. "La-lagipula..., a-aku jatuh cinta pada pria lain...," bisikku dengan suara lirih. Begitu lirih hingga aku tak yakin Kak Neji bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, cepat selesaikan PR-mu! Aku sudah ngantuk," pinta Kak Neji dengan nada perintah.

'Berarti Kak Neji tidak mendengarnya,' batinku lega, sekaligus kecewa. "Ba-baik, Kak...," jawabku singkat.

Aku segera menulis hasil terjemahanku dengan bantuan Kak Neji. Sementara Kak Neji bergerak pelan menjauh dariku, memberiku ruang untuk lebih konsentrasi. Kemudian dia mundur hingga rebah pada bantalnya yang empuk dan tebal. Tak sampai semenit, kudengar dengkuran halus dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya. Saat ini dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

_skip_

_**Hari kedua**_

_Di rumah, 05:25_

Pagi ini aku bangun tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Walaupun masih mengantuk, tapi aku tetap harus bangun karena aku harus memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memasak. Aku pernah beberapa kali membantu ibu memasak ketika beliau masih hidup. Aku juga cukup sering membantu ayah memasak makan malam. Namun memasak sendirian, di pagi hari dengan waktu yang memburu, ini pertama kalinya untukku.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba berada di sampingku.

"Ti-tidak usah, Kak Neji. Terima kasih," sahutku menolak sesopan mungkin.

"Sampai jam 6 tepat belum selesai juga, aku akan turun tangan," ucap Kak Neji kemudian, lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Sejenak kemudian Kak Neji sudah menghilang dari sisiku. Lalu kudengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi. Sementara aku mulai sibuk dengan tanggung jawabku di dapur.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, kudengar suara gemericik air sudah berhenti. Aku melangkah menuju ruang keluarga, melihat jam beker di atas kabinet. Sudah hampir jam enam.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menggosokkan handuk ke rambut panjangnya untuk mengeringkannya.

"Tinggal menunggu supnya mendidih," jawabku seadanya.

"Hn, cepatlah mandi!" ujar Kak Neji menyuruhku.

Aku hanya menggumam, lalu berjalan meninggalkan pantry menuju kamarku sendiri. Setelah mengambil handuk dan baju seragamku, aku segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mandi dengan cepat. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir satu jam hanya untuk berendam di bathtub. Namun mengingat kemarin aku sudah membuat Kak Neji terlambat, hari ini aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.

Tak sampai setengah jam, aku selesai mandi karena aku menggunakan shower. Setelah menutup kran air, aku segera melilitkan handuk pada tubuhku, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut masih meneteskan air sisa bilasan sampo.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kulihat Kak Neji sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Mungkin mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Kak Neji menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan terkejut. Menghindari kontak mata denganku, Kak Neji segera menoleh ke samping kiri sambil menunduk, membuat rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Kak Neji dengan suara pelan, diiringi suara ludah tertelan.

"S-su-sudah...," jawabku terbata-bata. Gugup dan malu, sontak aku mencengkeram lilitan handukku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, pun takut terlepas. Kemudian mundur selangkah ke belakang, kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi agar dia tidak melihat tubuhku.

"Hn, aku mau mengeringkan rambutku dulu. Sarapannya sudah kusiapkan," ucap Kak Neji sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah meja makan. "Kau makan duluan saja," sambungnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya itu.

Belum sempat kujawab, Kak Neji sudah menutup pintu. Bahkan sedetik kemudian, kudengar anak kunci diputar dengan agak kasar. Aku menghela nafas keras-keras karena sejenak tadi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan nafas. Pun karena jantungku berdebar cepat melebihi kebiasaannya selama ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku sendiri. Takut dan malu, aku segera mengunci pintu. Dengan tergesa-gesa mengeringkan tubuhku dan memakai baju seragam sekolahku. Bahkan aku menyisir rambut tanpa menunggunya kering terlebih dulu.

Setelah selesai mematut diri di depan cermin, aku segera keluar dari kamar. Kulihat Kak Neji juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Akupun menyusulnya turun dan segera menuju ruang makan bersamanya.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku baru selesai ganti baju, Kak," jawabku seadanya.

"Hhh..., ayo cepat! Hampir waktunya berangkat," ajak Kak Neji sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Aku menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya menggumam pelan, lalu menarik kursi di seberang meja, duduk berhadapan dengan Kak Neji. Sejenak kemudian, kami mulai sibuk menikmati hidangan masing-masing.

_skip_

_Di gerbang sekolah, 13:31_

Siang ini cuaca agak mendung. Membuat udara terasa lebih gerah dari biasanya. Tak tahan panas, kulepaskan kancing bajuku yang paling atas agar terasa sedikit sejuk. Bosan, aku berjalan mondar-mandir sejauh tiga langkah. Melampiaskan rasa jengah dan lelah, kadang aku menendang angin tanpa arah.

Sejenak kemudian, kulihat Kak Neji berlari menghampiriku yang sedang menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Begitu sampai di dekatku, Kak Neji menatapku tajam, lebih tepatnya di bawah leherku.

"Rapikan kancing bajumu, Hinata!" perintah Kak Neji tegas walau dengan suara pelan, sambil jemarinya memasukkan kancing teratas baju seragamku. "Apa kau ingin menggoda pria di pinggir jalan?" tanya Kak Neji dengan nada dingin, retoris, terdengar begitu sadis.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tidak bergerak ataupun bersuara, atau bahkan sekedar bergeming sedikit saja. Jemari Kak Neji yang sedang mengancingkan pakaianku, tanpa sengaja menyentuh leherku, tepat di antara kedua tulang selangka. Naluriah, kedua mataku terpejam. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku bagai tersengat listrik 220 volt, gemetar hingga aku menepis tangannya secara refleks.

"Maaf!" ucapku spontan sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. "Terima kasih," tambahku kemudian.

Kini Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas perlahan. Aku ingin menengadah untuk membalas tatapannya, tapi urung kulakukan karena dia masih menyisakan aura dingin dalam ekspresinya sekarang.

"Hinata, kau pulang sendiri, ya?" ujar Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya kecewa.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, ada keperluan mendadak," jawab Kak Neji sekenanya, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kak Neji mau pergi ke mana?" tanyaku spontan, memandanginya dengan tatapan heran, pun penasaran.

"Aku mau ke rumah Tenten, dia sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya," jawab Kak Neji sambil berbalik memunggungiku, lalu berjalan menjauh dariku menuju area parkir.

Aku memandangi punggung kurus Kak Neji dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Perlahan tanganku tergenggam. Ada perasaan tak rela melintas di benakku. Ingin melarangnya pergi, tapi apa hakku? Ingin ikut, tapi apakah dia mengijinkanku? Jika tidak dicoba, tidak akan tahu.

"A-aku ikut...," kataku sedikit berteriak, sambil berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Tidak usah! Kau pulang saja," tolak Kak Neji melarangku. "Aku tidak akan lama," sambungnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaranku. Perlahan penglihatanku memudar. Kedua mataku mendadak terasa panas dan perih. Aku berlari lebih kencang, lalu mencoba untuk meraih tangannya tapi tak bisa. Sadar usahaku nyaris sia-sia, aku segera memanggilnya.

"Kak Neji...," teriakku memanggil namanya.

"Hn?" gumam Kak Neji, tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah dan berbalik, membuatku refleks berhenti berlari. "Atau kau ingin aku meminta Naruto untuk mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Ma-maksudku tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri saja," jawabku spontan, pasrah.

Gawat! Air mataku jatuh. Secepat kilat kuusap pipiku, menghapus air mataku, lalu tersenyum kepada Kak Neji. Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia membalas senyumku.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Kak Neji sambil kembali melangkah pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kak," pesanku kepadanya.

Tak butuh lama untuk Kak Neji segera menghilang dari pandanganku. Dia memacu motor matic-nya seolah itu motor balap. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil menekan dada kiriku perlahan. Rasanya seperti jantungku sedang di remas-remas.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Neji, Hinata?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria bertanya kepadaku.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah pemuda berrambut pirang dengan mata biru itu. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Dia adalah Naruto, teman sekelasku yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku beberapa hari lalu.

"Na-Naruto...," sapaku gugup karena terkejut. "I-iya, Naruto. Kak Neji pergi ke rumah Kak Tenten untuk menjenguknya karena dia sedang sakit," jawabku apa adanya.

"Tenten? O, iya! Kudengar dia dirawat di rumah sakit seminggu ini," ujar Naruto ringan. "Dan hari ini dia sudah diijinkan pulang untuk dirawat di rumah," sambungnya datar.

"Be-begitu rupanya," gumamku pelan. "Kak Tenten sakit apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri," jawab Naruto singkat.

"A-a-apa...?!" pekikku tanpa sengaja, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku

Ekspresi wajah Naruto perlahan berubah. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan resah. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jengah melihatku, dia menoleh sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Samar, kudengar dia menghela nafas.

"Kabarnya dia patah hati karena cintanya ditolak oleh kakakmu," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Kak Neji?" tanyaku memastikan karena tak percaya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku menyudutkan Neji," ucap Naruto dengan cepat. "Lagipula itu hanya gosip yang beredar di kalangan murid kelas 3. Kau tahu sendiri, kakak kelas kita seperti apa," tambahnya berusaha untuk meralat ucapannya dengan memberikan penjelasan.

Aku menatap Naruto. Mencari celah untuk melihat kebohongannya. Namun dia membalas tatapanku dengan sekilas saja. Baru kali ini Naruto menghindari kontak mata denganku. Biasanya dia selalu memandangiku penuh percaya diri. Sadar usahaku gagal, aku menundukkan kepalaku perlahan. Rambutku yang panjang menutupi wajahku dengan sempurna.

"Kak Tenten mencintai Kak Neji?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri dengan suara lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengagetkanku.

"Ah! Ti-tidak..., tidak ada, Naruto," sanggahku terbata-bata. "Aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamitku segera angkat kaki.

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Naruto," tolakku sehalus mungkin sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Sampai ketemu besok," pamitku sambil berjalan lebih cepat, lalu berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" teriak Naruto berpesan sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku menoleh sekilas dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin agar air mataku tidak sempat membasahi wajahku. Aku ingin air mataku segera mengering atau terbang terbawa angin. 'Kak Neji, kumohon cepat pulang...,' pintaku dalam hati. Entah mengapa, rasanya dia seperti semakin jauh dariku.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 19:58_

Sudah hampir jam delapan malam dan Kak Neji masih belum pulang. Aku mulai cemas. Hatiku resah. Kak Neji tidak pernah pergi sampai selarut ini. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi nihil respon.

'Cepatlah pulang, Kak...,' pintaku dalam hati.

"Aku pulang," kudengar suara Kak Neji dari bawah.

'Hhh..., syukurlah! Harapanku terjawab dengan cepat...,' batinku sambil menghela nafas lega. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji sedikit berteriak.

Refleks aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan segera keluar dari kamar. Sambil berlari aku menuruni anak tangga tanpa alas kaki. Hingga ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terbawah, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Kak Neji. Dengan sigap, Kak Neji segera mendekapku, menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh walau dia harus mundur tiga langkah. Sejenak kemudian, dia melepaskanku sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan heran melihat tingkahku.

"Kak Neji," sapaku tersenyum menyambutnya. "Ma-maaf...," ucapku sambil menjauh darinya, lalu sedikit menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Hn," gumam Kak Neji pelan. Sambil melepaskan jaketnya, Kak Neji berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengambil air minum. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kakakku menghabiskan segelas air tawar.

"Kau belum makan malam, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji ketika melihat masakanku masih utuh di atas meja makan.

"Be-belum, Kak Neji," jawabku gugup, apa adanya sambil menunduk.

Kak Neji menghampiriku dengan langkah pelan. Lalu melewatiku sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut. Merasakan sentuhan halusnya pada rambutku, naluriah kedua mataku terpejam. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Kak Neji segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air terdengar berderai dari dalam sana.

Aku melangkah ke meja makan, lalu duduk di kursi sambil bertopang dagu memandangi masakanku yang sudah dingin. Sambil menunggu Kak Neji selesai mandi, kuputuskan untuk memanaskan kembali hidangan yang ada di atas meja makan. Setelah selesai, aku menghidangkannya kembali ke atas meja makan seperti semula. Tak lama setelah itu, kulihat Kak Neji keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Kau masih belum makan juga, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menggosok rambut panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk. "Kau menungguku?" tanya Kak Neji lagi sambil menatapku tajam.

"I-iya, Kak Neji," jawabku singkat.

Sempat kulihat dia tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar jawabanku. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kak Neji berjalan menuju ke ruang cuci. Melemparkan handuk basahnya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor, lalu kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ayo makan! Kebetulan aku sangat lapar," ajak Kak Neji sambil menyeret salah satu kursi di dekat meja makan di hadapanku di seberang meja, lalu duduk di atasnya. "Tolong ambilkan piring untukku!" pinta Kak Neji sambil mengulurkan tangan kosongnya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, lalu memberikan salah satu piring di dekatku kepadanya. Dia menerimanya dengan santai. Kemudian mengisi benda berbentuk bundar cekung itu dengan makanan buatanku. Pun aku melakukan hal yang sama. Sejenak kemudian kami saling terdiam. Sibuk mengisi perut kami masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kak Tenten, Kak?" tanyaku memecah keheningan di sela-sela makan malam.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Besok sudah bisa masuk sekolah," jawab Kak Neji ringan, sambil sibuk memindahkan isi piring di hadapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan untuk merespon jawaban Kak Neji. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitas makan malamku tanpa konsentrasi. Kulihat Kak Neji menikmati hidangannya. Dia makan dengan begitu tenang, bahkan mengunyah tanpa suara. Sementaraku, sibuk memainkan makanan di atas piringku dengan menggunakan sendok dan garpu di tanganku.

"Kenapa Kak Neji menolaknya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kak Neji balik bertanya. Dia berhenti bergerak untuk menyuapkan makanannya. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah.

"A-aku dengar, Kak Tenten mencoba bunuh diri karena Kak Neji me-...,"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku, Hinata!" sentak Kak Neji memotong ucapanku dengan nada dingin.

"Ta-tapi, Kak...," aku masih ingin mencoba untuk mengulik penjelasan darinya.

Kak Neji meletakkan sendok dan garpu di tangannya ke atas meja dengan cara menghentakkannya, hingga aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kulihat dia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, lalu menghela nafas dengan keras. Sepertinya aku telah membuat kakakku kehilangan selera makan. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji membuka matanya, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau percaya pada gosip itu?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba, masih sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ti-tidak...," jawabku singkat, sambil menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan tanya apa-apa lagi!" pinta Kak Neji dengan nada perintah, tapi dengan intonasi lebih dingin.

Tiba-tiba Kak Neji beranjak dari kursi, lalu melangkah menuju wastafel dan mencuci kedua tangannya di sana. Aku hanya bisa diam melihat sikap acuh kakakku, takut dia lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji pergi meninggalkan wastafel setelah mematikan kran airnya.

"Kak Neji," panggilku pelan, mencoba untuk menahannya agar menemaniku sebentar.

"Maaf, aku capek," ucap Kak Neji berhenti melangkah sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku. "Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu!" pesannya kemudian, lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kakak...," suaraku semakin lirih, hingga dia tak dapat mendengarnya karena dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di meja makan tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

_ TBC _

AN:/

This story was inspired by animanga Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru.

But I mixed it with a bunch of savage fantasy and personal experience, as usual...hehehe...

The poem is One Art, written by Elizabeth Bishop.

I hope you all like the story and enjoy reading it.

Well, thank for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deepest Secret**

"Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush'? Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita." / "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," / "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat..."

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hyper Hyuuga-cest; Hyuuga-centric; Hinata's PoV; dll.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Masih Hari Kedua**_

_Di rumah, 22:18_

Malam mulai larut, tapi aku belum juga merasa mengantuk. Padahal hari ini tidak ada PR sama sekali, tapi mataku malah segar bugar seperti nyala lampu 100 watt. Bosan, kuputuskan untuk ke kamar Kak Neji, melihat apakah dia masih terjaga. Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya, dan siapa tahu, dia mau menemaniku ngobrol hingga aku mengantuk.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, muncul rasa ragu karena takut Kak Neji masih marah kepadaku. Apalagi tentang kabar itu, Kak Neji pasti terluka mendengarnya. Namun akhirnya, kuberanikan diri untuk mengetuk daun pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku pelan sambil membuka pintu.

"Ya?" sahut Kak Neji dari dalam kamarnya.

"K-kakak...," panggilku sekali lagi, gugup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengamati Kak Neji. Dari depan pintu, bisa kulihat kakakku sedang bermain game chess titans pada laptopnya, membuatku ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Aku menundukkan kepala, menghela nafas pelan untuk mengumpulkan serpihan nyaliku yang masih tersisa.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur, Kak," jawabku apa adanya. "Maukah Kak Neji menemaniku ngobrol?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Hn..., masuklah!" jawab Kak Neji singkat, sambil mematikan laptopnya. Lalu dia beranjak dari kursi menuju ke ranjangnya. "Kemarilah!" panggil Kak Neji sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat respon Kak Neji. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berlari menuju ranjang kakakku, lalu duduk di hadapannya. Kasur tebal dan empuk itu memantulkan tubuhku saat aku sedikit melompat untuk duduk di sana. Kak Neji tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku.

"Nah, ingin ngobrol tentang apa?" tanya Kak Neji kemudian.

Aku kembali terdiam. Memutar otak untuk mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa aku bahkan harus berpikir begitu keras hanya untuk mengobrol dengan kakakku sendiri. Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan datar, menungguku bicara.

"Hn..., besok pagi Kakak ingin aku masak apa untuk sarapan?" ujarku pada akhirnya, balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Mie soba dengan ikan hering," jawab Kak Neji spontan, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Duh!" sontak aku menepuk jidat. "Aku tidak beli ikan hering waktu belanja kemarin," seruku secara refleks.

Kak Neji mengulum senyum. Aku tahu dia menahan tawa. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, tapi matanya terlihat berbinar menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah cemberut, malu. Lalu aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merah padam.

"Hn, ya sudah! Masak apapun pasti kumakan, kok! Yang penting bukan labu," ujar Kak Neji kemudian.

"Ba-baiklah, Kak...," sahutku lega sambil tertawa pelan.

Aku menunduk malu menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Dalam hati aku mengumpat diriku sendiri hingga aku mendengus kesal tanpa sadar. Sementara itu, Kak Neji tersenyum tipis melihatku. Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku, memanjakan netraku. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Senyum di wajah Kak Neji adalah harta paling berharga yang rasanya ingin kumiliki sendiri.

Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji menatapku datar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan selama ini. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam, kehabisan topik pembicaraan sama sekali. Pun Kak Neji tak berkata sepatah katapun. Hanya sekedar merespon pertanyaanku saja sedari tadi.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" sahut Kak Neji dengan nada tanya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang tadi," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Kak Neji spontan.

Aku memandangi wajah Kak Neji. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah. Hanya tatapan kedua mata lavendernya saja yang agak meredup. Sepertinya kakakku yang tampan ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuatku tergelitik untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Mmm..., ka-kalau boleh tahu," ucapan terhenti sejenak. "Ke-kenapa Kak Neji menolak Kak Tenten?" tanyaku kemudian, penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Kak Neji malah balik bertanya.

"Apakah sama dengan alasanku menolak Naruto?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Hn?! Kau tidak jadi pacaran dengan si Pirang itu?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa tak percaya. "Bukankah kau menyukainya, Hinata?" sekali lagi Kak Neji bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menebak saja.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa Kak Neji sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Namun saat ini, aku tidak ingin memojokkannya. Digosipkan seperti itu di sekolah, pasti sudah cukup berat baginya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi aku bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya bagai sebuah buku yang sedang terbuka.

Aku tersenyum tipis, miris. Memandangi wajah kakakku dengan tatapan pilu. Namun kuharap dia tidak menyadari itu. Kemudian aku menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak mencintainya," jawabku apa adanya.

"Hmph..., memangnya kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Kak Neji terkesan menyindirku karena kulihat dia mengucapkannya sambil menahan tawa.

"Pernah..., saat ini," jawabku spontan. "Detik ini...," tambahku dengan suara lebih pelan.

Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dia sepertinya sedang mencari kebohongan di wajahku. Atau mungkin dia mengira aku sedang mengada-ada dan dia merasa tidak percaya. Namun itu tidak masalah bagiku. Yang penting, saat ini aku yakin pada perasaanku.

"Jadi..., kenapa Kak Neji menolak Kak Tenten?" tanyaku kembali pada topik pembicaraan semula.

Kak Neji tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaanku. "Hn, aku menolak Tenten karena aku menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman saja," jawab Kak Neji tenang.

"Kak Neji, kau kejam sekali," ucapku berkomentar tanpa pikir panjang.

"Daripada membohonginya? Itu akan lebih kejam lagi," sergah Kak Neji datar.

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya dan pemikirannya. Yang dikatakan Kak Neji barusan memang benar. Daripada memberikan harapan palsu, lebih baik mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dan hal itulah, yang juga kulakukan kepada Naruto. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka karena sikapku. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum karena merasa senang.

"Sudah, kembalilah ke kamarmu sana! Aku sudah ngantuk," perintah Kak Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Baik, Kak Neji," sahutku menurut. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ngobrol," ucapku sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kak Neji, aku segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya menuju ke kamarku sendiri. Sepertinya, aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

_skip_

_**Hari ketiga**_

_Di kantin sekolah, 10:07_

"Di sini kau rupanya," Kak Neji tiba-tiba mengejutkanku saat aku sedang sibuk menikmati minuman favoritku di kantin sekolah bersama Sakura.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah pemilik suara bariton itu, melihat Kak Neji dengan tatapan heran. Dia berjalan memutar, lalu duduk di bangku seberang mejaku tanpa permisi. Sekilas kulihat kakakku melirik ke arah Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kembali memandangku dengan tatapan datar.

Tumben sekali Kak Neji mencariku. Apalagi kakakku yang tampan itu jarang sekali ke kantin. Selama ini, waktu istirahatnya selalu dia habiskan untuk berebut bola di lapangan basket atau membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Kak Neji? Ada apa, Kak?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Maaf, Hinata. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri lagi, ya?" ucap Kak Neji tanpa basa-basi. "Ini, bawalah motorku," tambahnya sambil memberikan kunci motor matic-nya kepadaku.

"Ta-tapi, Kak...," sergahku bingung, sambil menerima kunci motor itu dengan rasa canggung. "A-aku kan belum berani membawa motor sendiri. Na-nanti ka-...,"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Kak Neji menyela ucapanku yang ingin beralasan. "Yang penting jangan ngebut!" pesan Kak Neji dengan santai.

Aku memandang Kak Neji dengan tatapan kecewa. Namun sedapat mungkin kusembunyikan agar Sakura tidak melihat perubahan ekspresiku. Akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala sambil menggumam pelan, mengiyakan. Kak Neji tersenyum tipis melihat responku. Lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkanku dan Sakura tanpa pamit. Namun sedetik kemudian, dia berbalik kembali menghampiriku.

"Oya! Aku akan pulang agak malam. Kau tidak perlu menungguku," ucap Kak Neji ringan. "Jika sampai jam tujuh malam aku belum pulang, jangan lupa kunci pintu!" sambungnya berpesan.

"I-iya..., tapi Kak Neji mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku kemudian, tak mampu menahan rasa penasaran.

"Ke rumah Tenten. Aku harus mengantarnya pulang," jawab Kak Neji memberikan alasan.

'Harus mengantarnya pulang?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Seribu tanya mendadak berjibaku di benakku. Kenapa Kak Neji harus mengantarnya pulang? Kenapa bukan menjagaku seperti pesan Ayah? Kenapa Kak Tenten lebih penting daripada aku? Kenapa...?! Geram, kedua tanganku tergenggam.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa, kan? Jika kau takut, nanti kuminta Naruto untuk menemanimu pulang," kata Kak Neji ringan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kak!" sentakku tiba-tiba, membuat Kak Neji sedikit tercengang, pun Sakura dan diriku sendiri.

"Hn? Masalah? Apa masalahnya, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh?! Ti-tidak..., tidak ada...," ucapku terbata-bata, gugup dan putus asa.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Menahan rasa kesal, aku menghela nafas perlahan-lahan. Kak Neji masih berdiri di dekatku, menunggu responku. Lama melihatku tak bergeming, Kak Neji menggumam pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu," pamit Kak Neji kemudian, sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Iya," sahutku lirih.

Sekali lagi, Kak Neji hanya menggumam pelan, lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk sopan kepadanya. Kulihat Sakura menggangguk pelan untuk membalasnya. Detik berikutnya, Kak Neji telah menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Hinata, apakah gosip itu benar?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik lirih di telingaku.

"Gosip apa, Sakura?" sentakku balik bertanya, curiga.

"Tentang siswi kelas tiga yang bernama Tenten itu," jawab Sakura pelan. "Kabarnya dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri karena kakakmu menolak cintanya," sambungnya kemudian, sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kepadaku kemarin.

"Entahlah, Sakura," jawabku gamang. "Semalam saat aku bertanya pada Kak Neji, dia enggan menjawabnya," tambahku menjelaskan.

Sakura memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tahu dia sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dari ekspresiku. Sejenak kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Begitu tipis hingga aku tak tahu apa artinya. Lalu dia merangkul pundakku dan mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Kalau menurutku, kakakmu tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Bahkan walaupun berita itu benar, itu bukan salah Neji. Lagipula, mencintai itu kan urusan pribadi seseorang. Kita tidak mungkin bisa memaksakan perasaan pada orang lain," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Iya," sahutku pelan. "Kau benar, Sakura," aku tersenyum tipis sambil menatap sahabatku yang cantik itu.

'Sepertiku, yang tak mungkin bisa memaksakan perasaanku, apalagi jika pria itu adalah kakakku sendiri,' batinku dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, Hinata! Cepat habiskan minumanmu!" pinta Sakura sambil beranjak dari bangku kantin.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kembung," jawabku sekenanya.

Sakura hanya menghela mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian kami berjalan meninggalkan kantin menuju ke kelas.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 19:29_

Hujan yang turun sejak aku pulang sekolah, masih belum reda juga sampai sekarang. Sialnya, Kak Neji lupa memasukkan jas hujan ke dalam bagasi. Aku jadi terpaksa mengendarai motor matic-nya sambil hujan-hujanan tadi. Beruntung aku memakai jaket bolak-balik berbahan katun – parasut, jadi aku bisa memakai bahan parasut itu untuk bagian luarnya. Dan begitu sampai rumah, aku langsung mandi agar tidak masuk angin.

Sejak selesai memasak makan malam sore tadi, aku hanya bermalas-malas di depan televisi. Berbaring di sofa dengan berselimutkan bedcover yang kuambil dari kamar, sambil memencet remote control berkali-kali. Tidak ada satupun program acara yang bagus hari ini. Hanya ada berita politik, gosip artis, dan sinetron membosankan yang ceritanya seakan tidak pernah tamat. Merasa jenuh, aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Sudah lewat dari jam tujuh.

'Kak Neji masih belum pulang,' batinku dalam hati. "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu depan rumah dibuka. Jantungku sontak berdebar cepat. 'Duh! Aku lupa mengunci pintu!' pekikku dalam hati sambil menepuk keningku sendiri. 'Jika itu bukan Kak Neji, matilah aku!' pikiran negatif langsung meracuni otakku.

"Hinata? Kau di mana?" suara Kak Neji dari arah ruang tamu. "Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk mengunci pintu rumah?" tanya Kak Neji retoris.

Aku segera beranjak dari sofa, berlari ke ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kulihat Kak Neji sedang melepaskan jaket tebalnya yang basah kuyup. Lalu menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan jemari hingga air menetes dari ujung-ujung helaian halus itu.

"Kakak..., kau sudah pulang rupanya...," sambutku sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hinata? Kau sakit?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba. "Wajahmu pucat sekali!" komentar Kak Neji sambil memandangi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak, Kak," jawabku singkat. "Kak Neji sudah makan malam?" sambungku balik bertanya.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan malam?" Kak Neji malah balik bertanya lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan punggung kakakku yang sedang duduk di kursi teras. Kak Neji sedang sibuk melepaskan sepatunya. Baju seragamnya yang basah, membuatku bisa melihat tembus ke tubuhnya yang kurus. Membuatku ingin menangis.

"Belum, aku menunggu Kak Neji," jawabku apa adanya, berusaha agar suaraku sedatar mungkin mengucapkan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan! Aku lapar," ajak Kak Neji sambil membawa jaket dan sepatu basahnya, lalu meraih tas ranselnya masih tergeletak di dekat kursi.

"Biar kubawakan tas Kakak," ucapku menawarkan diri, refleks mengambil alih tas berwarna hitam pekat itu dari tangan kekar sang pemilik.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah, disusul Kak Neji yang berjalan di belakangku. Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang tas ransel Kak Neji begitu berat. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, tersungkur di lantai saat hampir menaiki tangga ke atas.

"Hinata?! Kau kenapa? Hinata!" dengan sigap Kak Neji segera meraih tanganku, lalu menahan tubuhku. Detik berikutnya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tubuhku rasanya seperti terbang. Telingaku pun menuli. Segalanya menghilang seketika.

Entah berapa lama kemudian, aku terbangun di atas ranjangku sendiri. Di sisi ranjang, kulihat Kak Neji sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di atas karpet sambil bersandar pada ranjangku . Tangannya menggenggam tanganku walau tidak terlalu erat. Bingung, aku berusaha membangunkannya perlahan.

"Kak Neji? Kenapa duduk di bawah?" tanyaku sambil mengguncang pelan pundaknya.

"Hn..., kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Kak Neji sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya. "Kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi," ujarnya menambahkan, mengingatkanku.

"Be-benarkah?!" aku terkejut bukan kepalang. "Ma-maaf merepotkan Kakak...," ucapku tak enak hati.

"Tch! Jangan bilang begitu! Kau kan adik..., -ku...," tukas Kak Neji spontan, tapi ucapannya segera berhenti, menggantung. "Lain kali makanlah dulu, tidak usah menungguku," pesan Kak Neji kemudian.

"I-iya..., Kak Neji...," sahutku pelan.

Aku menarik selimutku hingga ke leher, memeluk benda berbahan lembut itu erat-erat. Kak Neji bergerak mendekat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh keningku yang pucat. Telapak tangan Kak Neji yang sangat lebar terasa begitu hangat. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Besok kau tidak usah masuk sekolah, nanti akan kubuatkan surat ijin untuk wali kelasmu," ucap Kak Neji datar.

"Tidak perlu, Kak Neji. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar," sergahku membantah.

"Hn, kau pasti kelelahan harus bangun lebih awal beberapa hari ini," Kak Neji bergerak menjauh perlahan.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tak bergerak ataupun bersuara. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kulihat Kak Neji menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Membuatku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Namun saat ini, ada hal yang ingin sekali segera kupastikan agar aku tidak berpikir macam-macam.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku menyebut nama kakakku pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kakak harus selalu mengantar Kak Tenten pulang? Jangan-jangan gosip itu benar?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, tak dapat menahan diri dari rasa ingin tahu.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar penasaran, ya?" tanya Kak Neji menyelidik.

"I-iya...," jawabku singkat, agak tersendat.

Aku memandang wajah Kak Neji dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dia membalas tatapanku sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuh jemarinya, lalu meremasnya perlahan. Kak Neji membalasku dengan kembali menatapku, tersenyum dengan ekspresi pekat keterpaksaan. Aku mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkannya, agar dia mau bicara apa adanya, sejujurnya kepadaku. Kak Neji menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Tenten memang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, dan aku menolaknya," ucapan Kak Neji terhenti sejenak, membuatku semakin penasaran. "Tapi dia mencoba bunuh diri bukan karena itu," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku spontan, tak sabar menunggu.

"Orang tuanya bercerai. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya, sedangkan ibunya memiliki pria simpanan. Selama ini, dia selalu menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku," ungkap Kak Neji bercerita panjang lebar. "Dan tentang perasaannya itu, sebenarnya dia hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri," sambungnya pelan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Kak Neji. Aku baru tahu, sepenting apa posisi Kak Tenten di hati kakak laki-lakiku selama ini. Walaupun agak cemburu, entah mengapa hatiku merasa tenang. Setidaknya, kini aku mengerti mengapa Kak Neji tidak bisa meninggalkan Kak Tenten begitu saja.

"Hn..., begitu rupanya...," bisikku merasa lega. "Lalu kenapa Kak Neji diam saja digosipkan seperti itu di sekolah?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kak Neji balik bertanya.

"Kak Neji membiarkan orang menyebar fitnah," ucapku datar, sebisa mungkin menahan rasa kesal.

Kak Neji melirikku. Dari sudut matanya, dapat kulihat amarah yang terpendam dalam-dalam. Sejenak kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Samar, dapat kudengar dia menghela. Masih menatap wajahnya, kulihat senyum tipis terukir perlahan di sudut bibirnya.

"Biarkan saja," sahut Kak Neji singkat dan cepat. "Toh mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Yang penting, kau dan Ayah tetap percaya kepadaku," ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum tipis menahan miris. Kak Neji pasti sangat terluka. Entah apa yang telah dibicarakan teman-teman sekolah, baik di depan maupun di belakang kami, kuharap semua itu segera menghilang ditelan waktu. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, ingin dia memintanya membagikan beban hatinya ke pundakku. Namun urung kulakukan karena dia tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita makan!" ajak Kak Neji sambil berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku tercengang melihat sikap Kak Neji, bingung dan canggung. Jantungku mendadak berdebar cepat bagai genderang perang. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera meraih jemari tangan Kak Neji sebelum dia berubah pikiran. Kak Neji menggenggam tanganku erat, lalu membantuku beranjak dari ranjang.

_skip_

_**Hari keempat**_

_Di perpustakaan sekolah, 11:12_

Aku memasuki gedung perpustakaan sekolah dengan langkah santai. Seorang pustakawan separuh baya memandangiku dengan tatapan curiga, tapi dengan ramah aku tersenyum kepadanya. Di salah satu sudut ruang baca, kulihat ada beberapa kelompok siswa kelas satu sedang berdiskusi. Mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa dan Sastra, karena rak buku di sisi ruang itu mayoritas berisi novel dan kumpulan puisi.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke dekat rak buku pelajaran untuk kelas tiga. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku malas sekali kalau sampai bertemu sesama murid kelas dua. Saat ini, aku sedang ingin sendirian, makanya aku membolos dari kelas sejarah. Mendengarkan berbagai kisah dari masa lalu, rasanya seperti mendengarkan dongeng. Membuatku mudah mengantuk.

Sampai di ruang baca yang didominasi oleh buku-buku materi kelas tiga, dengan iseng aku mengambil sebuah kamus tebal dari deretan literatur bahasa Inggris. Pada jam pelajaran terakhir akan ada tes harian, jadi aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu untuk belajar pelajaran yang selalu menjadi mimpi burukku selama ini. Dengan langkah pelan, aku menuju ke salah satu sudut ruang dekat jendela. Ada sesosok pemuda berrambut panjang sedang duduk di sana.

"Kak Neji?" sapaku dengan nada tanya. "Kau di sini? Kenapa tidak mengikuti pelajaran, Kak?" tanyaku heran.

"Kosong! Gurunya ijin karena ada keperluan mendadak," jawab Kak Neji menjelaskan. "Kau sendiri?" Kak Neji balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang bosan, jadi aku minta ijin keluar dari kelas," jawabku apa adanya, sambil tersenyum malu dan menyelipkan rambut panjangku ke belakang telinga.

"Tch! Kau ini...," Kak Neji mendecih pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku menarik bangku di sebelah Kak Neji dengan perlahan. Kemudian duduk di atasnya tanpa permisi. Kulihat Kak Neji kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sejenak tadi tertunda. Aku meletakkan buku panduan tugasku dan kamus yang ada di tanganku ke atas meja. Dari sudut mataku, tampak Kak Neji melirik ke arah kedua benda yang telah berpindah tempat itu.

"Mumpung Kak Neji di sini, ajari aku, Kak!" pintaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Ajari apa?" tanya Kak Neji ringan, spontan.

"Hn...," gumamku sambil memperlihatkan buku panduan tugasku.

Kak Neji tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Bahasa Inggris lagi?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menahan tawa.

"I-iya...," jawabku sedikit merajuk. "Ada ulangan jam terakhir nanti," tambahku kemudian, sambil menatapnya mengiba.

Mendengar intonasi bicaraku yang memelas, Kak Neji menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja dan menyingkirkannya agak jauh. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku, memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya dengan cara mulai membuka bukuku, mencari-cari halaman terakhir catatanku.

"Topiknya tentang apa?" tanya Kak Neji lagi.

"Degrees of Compor..., Compor...," jawabku menggantung, bingung.

"Degrees of Comparison?" tanya Kak Neji, sekaligus meralat ucapanku. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk. "Hhh..., baiklah!" sahut Kak Neji sambil menghela nafas cukup keras. "Tapi dengan satu syarat!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Syarat apa, Kak?" tanyaku bingung, pun agak curiga.

Kak Neji terdiam sejenak. Kulihat tatapannya seakan menerawang, mencari-cari. Kemudian terukir lekukan ke atas di kedua sudut bibirnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi hingga alisku nyaris bertaut di atas hidungku. Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku, lalu sedikit menyeringai.

"Untuk makan malam, aku ingin kau masak makanan favoritku," ucap Kak Neji ringan. "Itu sebagai bayaran untukku," sambungnya spontan.

"Baiklah, Kak...," sahutku antusias. "Tapi kita harus belanja dulu," sambungku sambil menggaruk kepalaku, malu.

Aku melirik ke arah Kak Neji. Ekspresi di wajahnya mendadak berubah. Aku sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan penglihatanku. Tiba-tiba Kak Neji agak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian rambutnya yang panjang. Sejenak kemudian, dia menggumam pelan.

"Hn, soal itu...," ucapan Kak Neji tiba-tiba terhenti sejenak. Samar kudengar dia menghela. "Kau belanja sendiri, ya?" sambungnya pelan.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanyaku tanpa sempat menyembunyikan rasa kecewa.

"Aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan Tenten," jawab Kak Neji spontan. "Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu," lanjutnya ringan.

"Kakak...," aku memanggilnya dengan nada putus asa.

Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Aku mendengus pelan, tak dapat menutupi rasa kesalku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kurasakan telapak tangan Kak Neji mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku agar air mata yang sempat tergenang, segera tertelan kembali oleh kelopak mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kak Neji memastikan.

"Tidak boleh!" jawabku secara refleks.

"Apa?!" Kak Neji tersentak kaget mendengar responku.

"Eh?! T-ti-tidak..., tidak apa-apa...," ralatku terbata-bata, gugup dan takut.

Aku menoleh, membuang muka darinya. Tak ingin kakakku menyadari bahwa aku mulai menangis kini. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kak Neji sekarang, tapi untuk sejenak kami hanya saling terdiam. Lama tak ada suara, tiba-tiba Kak Neji mengacak-acak poniku dengan gerakan cepat, membuatku terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Hn, kalau begitu, mana bukumu?" tanya Kak Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan, atau lebih tepatnya, kembali ke topik semula.

"Ini, Kak Neji...," sahutku sambil mengulurkan buku catatanku dengan gerakan lemas, kehilangan rasa antusias. Aku bahkan menoleh ke arahnya dengan perasaan malas.

Tiba-tiba Kak Neji menyentil keningku, lagi-lagi membuatku kaget. Spontan kuusap bekas jejak jemari panjangnya sambil melenguh kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian, kurasakan telapak tangan Kak Neji membelai kepalaku lembut. Naluriah, kedua mataku terpejam menikmati kehangatan sikap kakakku yang terasa begitu memanjakan.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 21:44_

Duduk berdua di sofa ruang keluarga bersama Kak Neji, sebuah tanya tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam benakku. Kapan ya terakhir kali seperti ini? Sejak Kak Neji masuk SMU, setiap pulang sekolah dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe. Dan selama setahun terakhir ini, dia sibuk dengan kegiatan kelas tambahan di kelas tiga. Padahal setahuku, Kak Neji sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya karena dia sangat cerdas.

Pikiranku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada film yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi. Makhluk Tuhan berwajah tampan dengan mata bening pucat yang begitu menawan di sampingku ini, telah menyita perhatianku lebih dari biasanya. Kadang ingin bermanja-manja seperti dulu, saat ibu masih ada, tapi ada rasa segan, entah mengapa.

"Kak Neji?" panggilku dengan nada tanya, memecah keheningan, membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn," Kak Neji hanya menggumam pelan untuk menanggapiku.

Lagi-lagi, aku harus memutar otak untuk mencari bahan obrolan. Kuperhatikan wajah kuyu Kak Neji. Sejak kapan wajah kakakku berubah menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin dia kelelahan karena beberapa hari ini bolak-balik mengantar Kak Tenten pulang.

"Jika Kak Tenten meninggal, apakah Kak Neji akan merasa kehilangan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Jangan bicara sembarang, Hinata!" jawab Kak Neji dengan nada dingin, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Kak," pintaku memaksa karena penasaran.

Sekilas Kak Neji melirikku, tapi segera kembali melihat televisi. "Hn..., tentu saja aku akan merasa kehilangan. Tenten kan temanku," akhirnya Kak Neji menjawab pertanyaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Kak Neji yakin dia hanya teman?" sekali lagi aku bertanya, ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Kali ini Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku, memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam. Dia mengamatiku, seperti sedang membaca maksud hatiku. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar, menantikan sebuah jawaban. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menghela.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu, Hinata?" Kak Neji balik bertanya kepadaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan, enggan menyudutkannya lebih dari ini. "Kalau aku yang mati, Kak Neji kehilangan tidak?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, sekenanya, hanya sekedar iseng saja.

"Tch! Haruskah aku menyumpal mulutmu agar kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh, Hinata?" Kak Neji membentakku sambil mendecih keras. Dia bahkan beranjak dari sofa, lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang keluarga.

"Ja-jawab saja! Jawab aku, Kak," pintaku kembali memaksa, dengan suara sedikit mengiba.

Aku menoleh mengikuti arah geraknya. Dia mengacuhkan panggilanku. Gawat! Kak Neji marah lagi kepadaku. Tiba-tiba Kak Neji berhenti melangkah, tepat sesaat sebelum menapaki anak tangga. Dia sedikit menoleh sambil menunduk hingga aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku mau tidur! Jangan lupa matikan TV dan kunci pintu," pinta Kak Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Kak Neji...," aku menyebut namanya dengan nada merajuk manja, berharap dia sudi menjawab pertanyaanku walau sekenanya.

"Tidurlah, Hinata! Besok kita harus sekolah!" cetus Kak Neji dengan nada perintah. Membuatku kehilangan nyali dan menyerah kalah, pasrah.

_skip_

_**Hari kelima**_

_Di perpustakaan sekolah, 10:15_

Aku berlari mencari-cari Kak Neji di ruang baca perpustakaan. Walaupun harus menerima tatapan membunuh dari pustakawati yang sedang bertugas dan para siswa yang sedang sibuk membaca, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Di otakku, aku hanya ingin segera bertemu kakakku untuk memastikan kebenaran akan gosip yang baru saja kudengar dari Sakura.

"Kak Neji!" panggilku berteriak saat melihat kakakku yang tampan itu sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. "Benarkah kakak ikut seleksi beasiswa untuk kuliah ke luar negeri?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tanpa melihat sekeliling ruangan, aku segera menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di sudut ruang baca. Bersyukur karena dia duduk di tempat yang agak tersembunyi tatapan mata orang-orang. Namun Kak Neji menatapku tajam menahan marah.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kak Neji balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu.

"Berarti itu benar, ya? Kakak! Itu benar, ya?" tanyaku sambil mencengkeram lengan kekarnya sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku?" tanyaku lagi, semakin emosi.

Dia menepiskan tanganku hingga genggamanku pada lengannya terlepas. Secepat kilat dia balas mencengkeramn lenganku, lalu menarikku agar aku duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Dari genggaman tangannya yang begitu kuat, aku tahu dia sedang memaksaku agar aku menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa?" lagi-lagi dia malah balik bertanya.

"Karena aku..., aku...," ucapanku menggantung di ujung lidah. "Karena aku...," otakku seakan kosong, tak ada satu katapun yang mampu kuucapkan.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk kelas berdering keras. Suaranya begitu memekakkan telinga, tapi bagiku, saat ini suara itu kalah mengagetkan jika dibanding dengan kabar bahwa Kak Neji mengambil beasiswa ke luar negeri.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Hinata. Kembalilah ke kelasmu," kata Kak Neji sambil menutup buku yang dia baca. Lalu dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah pergi.

"Kakak mau ke mana?" tanyaku, dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahannya sekuat tenaga. "Kak Neji!" panggilku setegas mungkin.

"Aku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengecek kelengkapan persyaratan beasiswa," jawab Kak Neji sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin ikut seleksi itu! Pokoknya aku harus ikut!" ucapku bertubi-tubi, merajuk memaksakan diri.

Kak Neji berbalik, kembali menghampiriku. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengusap kepalaku, mengacak-acak poniku. Refleks aku terpejam agar helaian rambutku tidak mengenai kedua mataku.

"Tch! Kau ini! Kau kan masih kelas dua, Hinata! Masa kau lupa?" kata Kak Neji sambil menjitak keningku. "Lagipula dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang kau miliki..., ehm...," sindirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"K-ka-kakak..., kau tega sekali...," rajukku marah dan malu.

Iya. Kak Neji memang benar. Kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku sangat kurang. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. 'Kenapa Kak Neji tak bisa mengerti?' batinku dalam hati. Tak sanggup lagi menahan emosi, tangisku pun kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ssstt...! Hentikan, Hinata! Semua orang melihat kita," bisik Kak Neji sambil memegang bahuku, mengguncangnya pelan.

"Masa bodoh dengan mereka! Mereka kan tidak mengerti perasaanku!" pekikku dengan suara keras tanpa sengaja, sambil menggebrak meja.

Menahan marah dan malu, kini giliran Kak Neji menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa permisi, Kak Neji menyeretku keluar dari ruang baca perpustakaan menuju ke tangga darurat. Lalu menarikku sambil berlari menuju ke bordes lantai paling atas. Dia menghempaskan tubuhku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding. Kemudian menekan kedua pundakku dengan kedua tangannya agar aku tidak terlepas.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku!" ucap Kak Neji meminta dengan suara dingin.

"Tidak mau!" jeritku menolak.

"Dengar dulu!" pinta Kak Neji sekali lagi, memaksa.

"Tidak! Aku benci Kak Neji! Aku benci, pokoknya aku benci!" pekikku semakin keras sambil menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali.

Air mataku kembali tumpah. Meruah menghujani lantai bordes. Aku berusaha meronta walau dengan tubuh gemetar. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Tangisku kian menjadi hingga aku sesenggukan.

"Hhh..., ya sudah...," ucap Kak Neji sambil menghela nafas keras. "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil berbalik, lalu melangkah meninggalkanku.

"K-ka-kakak...," aku memanggilnya dengan suara tersendat-sendat karena tenggorokanku tercekat.

Mendadak kurasakan nafasku terasa semakin sesak. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Kemampuan netraku menurun drastis dan segalanya menjadi gelap. Tubuhku pun melunglai, dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh tergeletak.

"Hinata?! Hinata...!" samar masih dapat kudengar Kak Neji memanggilku dengan suara yang bergetar, dan kian menghilang hingga sama sekali tak terdengar.

_ TBC _

AN:/

Finally updated...!

There's a conversation based on my chat with Rezha (alm).

Can you guess which scene? Yes, the last one.

So, I hope we learn something from it.

Well, thank for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deepest Secret**

"Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush'? Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita." / "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," / "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat..."

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hyper Hyuuga-cest; Hyuuga-centric; Hinata's PoV; dll.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Masih Hari Kelima**_

_Di ruang UKS, 15:25_

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak aku siuman. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dariku ataupun Kak Neji. Kami berdua hanya saling terdiam, bungkam. Aku setengah berbaring sambil bersandar pada bantal di atas ranjang UKS sambil menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap keluar dari balik kaca bening. Sementara Kak Neji duduk di kursi dekat ranjang, sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa Kak Neji masih ada di sini?" tanyaku dingin, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukankah Kakak harus mengantar Kak Tenten pulang lagi?" tambahku dengan nada kian ketus.

"Tidak, dia sudah bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Kak Neji pelan. "Lagipula, janjiku kepadanya sudah lunas terbayar," sambungnya menambahkan.

"Apa maksud Kakak?" tanyaku lagi, sambil menoleh ke arahnya, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kak Neji singkat, tanpa penjelasan sama sekali. "Nanti kita ke rumah sakit dulu, ya?" tanya Kak Neji menawarkan.

Aku mendengus kesal. Jelas sekali Kak Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku mengetahui urusan pribadinya. Entah masalah studi, apalagi masalah asmaranya. Menyadari bahwa posisiku adalah adiknya, membuatku ingin sekali mengutuk takdirku sendiri. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipi.

"Hinata?" panggil Kak Neji dengan nada tanya yang pekat akan rasa cemas.

"Tidak usah, Kak! Bukan obat yang aku perlu," bisikku lirih, menahan rasa perih dalam hatiku.

Dengan penuh rasa marah aku menoleh perlahan. Memperhatikan wajah Kak Neji, ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Aku memandanginya. Menatap kedua mata lavendernya yang tampak redup. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kak Neji terlihat dengan mimik seperti itu. Kemudian, aku menghela nafas pelan, sebisa mungkin menahan emosiku agar tidak meledak lagi seperti tadi siang.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakitimu," ucap Kak Neji pelan, sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan keresahan dan menyalurkan penyesalan.

Enggan melihat wajah Kak Neji, aku membuang muka kembali. Hatiku kecewa. Perasaanku terluka. Kenapa Kak Neji menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku? Kenapa tidak jujur saja kepadaku? Jika dia tidak bisa melihatku sebagai seorang wanita yang penting dalam hidupnya, paling tidak hargailah aku sebagai seorang adik.

"Kau minta maaf untuk sakitku yang mana, Kak Neji? Di tubuhku, atau di hatiku?" tanyaku setenang mungkin agar suaraku tetap terdengar dan terkesan tegar.

"Keduanya, semuanya. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan kepadamu tentang beasiswa itu," jawab Kak Neji kemudian. "Juga karena telah bertindak kasar padamu tadi," tambahnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

Tanpa sempat kutahan, air mataku mengalir deras. Namun sebisa mungkin, aku tetap berusaha agar aku tidak terisak. Akhirnya, aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

"Kak Neji tahu? Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush'?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, kepadanya, pun retoris kepada diriku sendiri. "Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa mereka menyebutnya seperti itu," ujarku pelan sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap jemariku sendiri yang sedang saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kak Neji datar, ambigu antara basa-basi atau benar-benar ingin tahu, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Crush itu artinya remuk, iya kan?" tanyaku kepadanya, retoris.

"Hn," gumam Kak Neji sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Seperti itulah...," kataku dengan suara lirih. "Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita," lanjutku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah Kak Neji. Dia masih menundukkan kepalanya di hadapanku. Takut dan ragu, aku menyentuh dagu tirus kakakku yang tampan itu. Mengangkat wajahnya agar dia melihat ke arahku. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia bergeming, lalu memandangku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mungkin sebenarnya, seperti itulah yang dirasakan Kak Tenten hingga dia nekat mencoba bunuh diri," ucapku pelan sambil meremas rok seragamku. "Seperti itu pula yang kurasakan, setiap kali melihatmu, Kak Neji...," lanjutku lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Penglihatanku memudar. Kabur karena genangan air sebening kristal memenuhi kedua mataku. Aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Pada saat penting begini, ketika aku bisa memandang wajah Kak Neji sepuas hati, tapi netraku malah terhalang air mata.

"Jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh, Hinata! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" ujar Kak Neji dingin. Pun tatapan kedua mata lavendernya yang bening. Bahkan kini auranya terasa kian membeku.

Kak Neji beranjak dari kursi di sampingku, lalu berjalan menjauh dariku tanpa pamit terlebih dulu. Gemas dan geram, aku segera beranjak dari ranjang, berdiri dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menyusulnya sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu. Dengan sigap kudekap tubuh kurusnya dari belakang seerat yang aku mampu.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Kak Neji pelan. "Lepaskan aku, Hinata!" pintanya sekali lagi, lebih tegas.

Aku tak bergeming. Tidak bersuara, juga tidak bergerak, hanya mempererat pelukanku dengan cara menjalin jari-jemariku di perutnya kian rapat. Namun Kak Neji berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah, Kak!" kini berganti aku yang meminta. "Ijinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja," kali ini aku mengiba.

"Jika kau seperti ini, kau akan semakin menyayangiku," ucap Kak Neji sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, berusaha keluar dari dekapanku.

Mendengar ucapannya, tubuhku melunglai seketika. Jantungku mendadak kudeta, berdebar kencang hingga seolah nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya. Jalinan jemariku terlepas dengan sendirinya. Dan aku terduduk lemas di atas lantai tempatku berdiri sejenak tadi. Kedua lututku bergetar, seakan terlepas dari semua sendi-sendi. Tulang-tulangku serasa dilolosi dari dalam daging yang menyelimuti.

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Wajahku tersembunyi dalam juntaian rambut indigoku yang panjang. Kedua tanganku meremas rok seragam sekolah yang kukenakan. Cukup sudah! Aku sudah tidak tahan. Akhirnya kubiarkan air mataku berjatuhan bagai hujan.

Dalam kepedihan yang teramat dalam, tiba-tiba kurasakan kehangatan menyelimutiku. Sebuah jaket menutupi punggungku. Kemudian dua lengan kekar mengunci tubuhku. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan hembusan udara hangat pada salah satu sisi wajahku.

"Kuharap, di kehidupan berikutnya kau bukan adikku, Hinata," terdengar bisikkan lirih di telingaku.

Aku menoleh perlahan ke arah sumber suara itu. Dapat kulihat wajah Kak Neji yang saat ini tampak kuyu. Kedua matanya belum pernah terlihat begitu sayu. Ini pertama kalinya dia memandangiku dengan tatapan pilu. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan pundakku basah, tapi bukan oleh air mataku. Aku bergeming perlahan, berusaha menyentuh tangan kekarnya. Namun urung kulakukan karena takut dan ragu.

"Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," ucapan Kak Neji menggantung sejenak. Dapat kudengar dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hinata?" akhirnya dia melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Kak Neji...," aku memanggil namanya pelan.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin pergi. Agar suatu hari kau bisa menyusulku ke luar negeri dan...," Kak Neji mengecup leherku lembut. "Dan kita bisa hidup bersama di sana," sambungnya dengan suara lirih. Begitu lirih hingga aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan yang kudengar barusan.

"Kakak...," bisikku pelan.

"Karena di sini, baik di rumah ataupun di sekolah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa mencurahkan kasih sayangku sesuka hati, sepuas yang aku mau," Kak Neji terdengar mulai emosional.

'Begitu rupanya,' batinku dalam hati.

Kini aku menggenggam tangannya tanpa ragu lagi. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Dia pun memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh rasa cinta. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum karena bahagia, tapi air mataku malah menjerit untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Aku juga, Kak Neji...," ucapku pelan, sambil menggenggam jemarinya lebih erat. "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat...," sambungku memperjelas ungkapan perasaanku.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku nekat mencium bibir Kak Neji. Hanya sekedar mengecupnya sekilas saja, tapi cukup untuk membuat perasaanku tenang. Namun Kak Neji segera menyentuh pipiku, menahan wajahku agar tidak menjauh. Detik berikutnya, dia yang mencium bibirku. Ringan, pelan, terasa begitu dalam. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya, lalu menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kumohon, Hinata, jangan menangis lagi," bisik Kak Neji tepat di telingaku. "Rasanya seperti luka di hatiku sedang digarami," pintanya kemudian, sambil melepaskanku dari dekapannya perlahan-lahan.

Tenggorokanku rasanya mendadak tercekat saat aku mendengar ucapannya. Air mataku menetes bagai hujan ditumpahkan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam agar juntaian rambut indigoku yang panjang mampu menyembunyikan tangisku.

"Hn..., ba-baiklah..., a-aku berhenti menangis...," ucapku sambil mengusap kedua pipiku, berusaha menghapus jejak air mataku. "A-aku janji, aku tidak akan menangis lagi...," tambahku berjanji pada Kak Neji sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin walaupun bibirku terasa asin.

"Gadis pintar," puji Kak Neji sambil mengecup keningku dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ajaknya sambil beranjak perlahan, lalu mengulurkan kedua tangan kekarnya untuk membantuku berdiri.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 22:25_

"Lusa Ayah akan pulang," ucap Kak Neji pelan, memecah keheningan setelah kami cukup lama saling terdiam saat sedang menonton televisi bersama di ruang keluarga.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam mengiyakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kuharap kau tidak bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi siang," ujar Kak Neji kemudian, sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kak Neji, balas menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, tapi lebih tajam. "Bertingkah bodoh?" tanyaku bingung, pun agak tersinggung.

"Bermanja-manja ataupun marah-marah tidak jelas kepadaku. Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Apalagi jika Ayah sedang berada di rumah," tegas Kak Neji mengingatkan.

Aku memandang wajah tampan Kak Neji dengan tatapan sebal. Masa dia tidak bisa mengerti bahwa aku kangen dekat-dekat dengannya seperti waktu masih kecil dulu? Akhirnya aku mendengus kesal. Sementara Kak Neji membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi datar, tapi dengan menarik naik ujung salah satu alisnya yang tidak terlalu tebal. Sejenak kemudian, dia sedikit menyeringai nakal.

"Hn, baiklah! Tapi dengan satu syarat," ucapku sambil memeluknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Kak Neji sambil membalas pelukanku dan menatapku penasaran.

"Malam ini, aku ingin tidur di kamar Kak Neji," jawabku ringan, spontan. "Itu sebagai bayaran untukku," sambungku kemudian.

Aku memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kak Neji. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali tatapan matanya yang sedikit lebih tajam. Aku bergeming, tapi tidak bersuara. Hanya berusaha membalas tatapannya dengan cara yang sama. Mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, Kak Neji menghela nafas perlahan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku tidur-...,"

"Bersama," selaku memotong ucapannya. "Maksudku, kita tidur bersama, Kak," sambungku memperjelas ucapanku dengan intonasi lebih tegas.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" sindir Kak Neji tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Lagipula ranjangku kan single bed, Hinata!" kata Kak Neji mengingatkan.

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Kak!" pekikku kesal, memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku mau tidur se-...,"

"Tch! Baiklah!" kini giliran Kak Neji yang memotong ucapanku sambil mendecih kesal. "Sial sekali nasibku punya adik sepertimu!" gerutu Kak Neji pada diri sendiri, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Membuat rambutnya yang panjang bergerak-gerak dengan lembut. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kak Neji beranjak dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju tangga dan menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan derap langkah pelan.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku juga berharap, di kehidupan berikutnya, kau bukan kakakku, Kak Neji," ujarku pelan, entah Kak Neji mendengar suaraku atau tidak.

"Jangan lupa kunci semua pintu rumah!" pesan Kak Neji mengingatkanku.

'Rupanya dia tidak mendengar ucapanku,' batinku dalam hati, sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Baik, Kak!" sahutku spontan.

Setelah menutup semua pintu dan menguncinya, aku segera berlari menyusul kakak laki-lakiku yang menyebalkan itu. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar Kak Neji, kulihat dia sedang membentangkan sebuah permadani di lantai, tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"Kak Neji sedang apa?" tanyaku heran, penasaran.

"Kau tidur di atas ranjang, aku tidur di bawah," jawab Kak Neji ringan.

Aku tercengang mendengar jawaban kakakku. Naluriah, kedua kakiku bergerak pelan, melangkah mendekatinya. Tanpa permisi, aku segera memeluknya dari belakang, sekuat tenaga, seerat yang kubisa.

"Tidurlah bersamaku, Kak Neji," pintaku tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin tidur di dalam pelukanmu," sambungku lirih.

"Lepaskan aku, Hinata," pinta Kak Neji datar.

Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya, justru mendekap tubuhnya kian lekat. Kak Neji tidak bergerak. Untuk sejenak, dia membiarkanku memenjarakannya dalam pelukan. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku, merenggangkan dekapanku.

Tanpa berkata apapun, tiba-tiba Kak Neji berbalik dan menghempaskanku ke atas ranjangnya. Menekan tubuhku hingga melesak pada bedcover hitamnya yang tebal. Mengunci pergelangan tanganku pada bantal putihnya yang empuk.

"K-Ka-Kakak...," panggilku terbata-bata, terkejut.

"Kau takut, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba, entah apa maksudnya.

"K-Kak Neji...," panggilku sekali lagi, kian gugup.

Kak Neji melepaskan salah satu pegangan tangannya. Lalu membuka kancing bajuku satu per satu hingga tanpa sisa. Dia tidak berkata apapun. Hanya menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi dingin. Sedangkan aku, menatapnya dengan mata mulai berair.

"Kau takut, heh?!" tanya Kak Neji lagi.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kak Neji mencium bibirku tanpa permisi. Bibir tipisnya mengecup bibir mungilku, lidahnya merangsek masuk ke dalam mulutku, bahkan giginya menggigit dan menarik lidahku.

"Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!" aku meronta sambil berusaha menggelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya Kak Neji menghentikan ciuman paksanya. Namun detik berikutnya, dia kembali menciumku. Bukan di bibirku, tapi di pundakku. Kemudian bergerak naik ke leher dan telingaku. Namun kembali turun hingga ke dadaku. Sementara tangan kanannya bergerak turun meremas dada kiriku.

"K-Kak Neji..., a-apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. "He-hentikan..., Kakak..., ah!" aku mendesah tanpa sengaja.

Kak Neji tidak berkata apapun untuk meresponku. Dia terus mengecup dan menciumku, bahkan dia sempat menggigit pundakku. Sejenak kemudian, dia menghentikan ciumannya, lalu bergerak menjauh. Menyangga tubuh kekarnya dengan kedua tangannya di samping bahuku. Dia masih menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, tapi lebih tajam.

"Apakah kau takut, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji sekali lagi, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Ti-tidak..., a-aku tidak takut...," jawabku pelan, gugup tapi spontan tanpa pikir panjang.

Kini Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan lebih redup. Kedua matanya berjelaga, tergenang air mata. Perlahan kuulurkan tanganku, menyentuh wajahnya, menyingkirkan rambut panjangnya agar tidak menutupi pandanganku menikmati ketampanannya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan pipiku basah dihujani oleh air matanya.

"Tapi aku yang takut, Hinata," bisik Kak Neji pelan. "Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan merenggut kesucianmu," sambungnya kemudian.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku lirih.

"Apakah kau pikir mudah berada di sampingmu selama ini? Apakah kau tidak menyadari, bahwa selama ini, aku selalu menahan diriku setiap kali melihatmu?" tanya Kak Neji memojokkanku, membuatku bingung. "Kau yang tertidur di sofa dengan rok tersingkap tanpa sengaja! Kau yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk saja! Kau yang tak pernah bisa fokus saat sedang kuajari mengerjakan PR, padahal aku susah payah memendam hasratku!" ujar Kak Neji panjang lebar, meluapkan semua emosi terdalamnya untuk membuatku sadar.

"K-Ka-Kakak...," panggilku dengan suara tersendat-sendat karena tenggorokanku tercekat.

Kak Neji bergerak perlahan, menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang sambil menunduk. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku, menghindari kontak mata denganku. Aku bangkit dari posisiku, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa permisi, kupeluk tubuh jangkungnya melalui bahu kekarnya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada pundaknya. Namun Kak Neji tidak bergeming sama sekali. Kudengar dia menghela nafas perlahan. Kemudian menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri, Hinata!" ucap Kak Neji tiba-tiba dengan nada perintah, sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya.

"Kau memerintahku atau mengusirku, Kak Neji?" tanyaku kecewa, perlahan melonggarkan dekapanku.

"Aku memohon padamu, Hinata," pinta Kak Neji pelan. "Sebelum aku benar-benar lupa diri," bisiknya kian lirih.

_skip_

_**Hari keenam**_

_Di rumah, 07:09_

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" tiba-tiba kudengar suara Kak Neji dari luar kamar diiringi ketukan pelan pada daun pintu kamarku.

Aku membuka mata perlahan, lalu mengerjap-kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Sinar matahari menelusup tirai jendelaku, melukiskan semburat cahaya berupa garis-garis lurus berwarna putih. Membuat suasana kamarku menjadi temaram.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari ranjang. Semalaman aku sulit tidur karena lelah menangis. Pun karena pengaruh dari kelelahan mengurus rumah beberapa hari ini. Dan kini, badanku rasanya pegal semua. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku. Kuputar anak kunci, lalu kuputar kenop pintu hingga bidang persegi panjang itu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Neji...," sapaku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang tak tahan silau karena masih mengantuk. "Ada apa Kakak ke kamarku?" tanyaku heran, karena ini pertama kalinya Kak Neji mencariku ke kamar.

Kulihat Kak Neji berdiri di depanku dengan pakaian rapi bergaya kasual. Celana panjang denim warna hitam dengan sebuah lubang bekas sobekan pada lutut kirinya. T-shirt putih bersih bertuliskan 'Smart Boy 4 Sweet Girl' dalam balutan jaket hitam berbahan sama dengan celana panjangnya. Aku ternganga melihat penampilan Kak Neji. Mendadak sadar bahwa ternyata kakakku setampan ini.

"Untuk membangunkanmu. Ini sudah jam tujuh lebih, Hinata," jawab Kak Neji sambil mengacak-acak poniku.

"Astaga! Aku belum masak! Kita terlambat ke sekolah, Kak!" pekikku tersentak, lalu berlari ke dalam kamar dan kembali berdiri ke depan pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, kebingungan bukan kepalang.

"Dasar Dudul!" celetuk Kak Neji sambil menjitak jidatku saat aku tepat di depannya.

"Aduh! Kenapa Kak Neji malah menjitakku? Sakit, Kak...," rintihku lirih, sambil mengusap keningku perlahan.

Kak Neji terpejam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sesaat kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya, melihatku dengan tatapan datar. Sementara aku masih sibuk memijat jidatku yang berdenyut-denyut. Melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sedang kesakitan, Kak Neji malah tersenyum tipis.

"Ini kan Hari Minggu, Hinata," ujar Kak Neji ringan, sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"O, iya..., pantas Kak Neji pakai baju bebas, hehehe...," sahutku sambil terkekeh, malu, masih dengan mengusap keningku.

"Cepat mandi! Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Kak Neji pelan, tapi bagiku sangat mengejutkan.

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk merespon, Kak Neji bergerak perlahan untuk melangkah meninggalkanku. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri mematung karena tercengang mendengar ucapannya. Otakku mencerna rangsang yang baru saja masuk via indera pendengaranku. Tak percaya, sekuat tenaga aku mencubit tanganku sendiri, dan ternyata, hasilnya sakit sekali.

"Ke mana, Kak Neji?" tanyaku secepat kilat, penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri," jawab Kak Neji berteka-teki. "Aku tunggu di bawah," ujar Kak Neji sambil masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Ba-baik, Kak!" sahutku cepat, sambil kembali masuk ke kamar untuk menyiapkan pakaian.

Masih tak percaya, membuatku bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin memastikan sekali lagi, aku berlari ke depan pintu kamarku. Kulihat Kak Neji baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, sambil membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil. Kemudian melangkah menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Kak Neji!" panggilku agak berteriak, sambil melongok dari balik pintu. Kulihat Kak Neji berhenti menapak sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "A-a-apakah ini..., s-se-semacam kencan...?" tanyaku tergagap, tapi juga penuh harap.

"Begitulah...," jawab Kak Neji singkat, lalu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuruni setiap anak tangga itu dengan derap langkah tenang.

"Asyiiiiikk...!" aku menjerit kegirangan di dalam kamarku, tak peduli apakah Kak Neji mendengarku atau tidak.

_skip_

_Di pusat kota, 10:14_

Entah sedang ada event apa, tapi pusat kota hari ini begitu ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Pun banyak gerai kecil menyediakan berbagai macam hal. Aku dan Kak Neji berjalan berdampingan walau tanpa bergandengan tangan, segan. Namun sikapnya yang protektif cukup bagiku untuk membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman.

Hampir semua gerai telah kami lalui. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kecuali satu gerai yang sempat kuhampiri ketika Kak Neji sedang kembali ke area parkir karena lupa mengambil tasnya dari bagasi motor sejenak tadi. Dari gerai itu, ada satu benda mencuri perhatianku. Pun cukup menguras isi dompetku. Benda yang ingin kuberikan untuk kakakku sebagai pengikat rasa rindu saat dia berada di luar negeri nanti.

Saat hampir sampai pada gerai terakhir, tiba-tiba pandanganku tersita pada satu benda lagi. "Wah, lucunya!" celetukku keras tak dapat menahan rasa gemas.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kak Neji penasaran, sambil menatapku heran.

"Boneka kelinci itu!" seruku sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih bersih.

Kedua manik pucat milik kakakku bergerak menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh ujung jariku. Ada sebuah boneka kelinci berukuran besar berwarna putih bersih sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas rak display paling atas. Boneka itu memeluk sebuah bantal berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

"Tch! Seperti anak kecil saja!" ucap Kak Neji sambil mendecih pelan, lalu menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala, membuat rambut panjangnya yang lembut bergoyang pelan.

"Ugh! Kak Neji menyebalkan!" cetusku ketus, kecewa atas komentar Kak Neji barusan.

Tanpa permisi, aku berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Kak Neji di belakang. Sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang, aku menghampiri sebuah gerai yang menjual es krim. Ketika suasana hati seorang wanita kurang baik, es krim coklat bisa membuatnya kembali merasa senang, kan? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membeli satu cone es krim coklat dengan taburan choco chips di atasnya.

"Ini untukmu," bisik Kak Neji dari belakang, tepat di telingaku, sambil memamerkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih di hadapanku.

"Kak Neji!" jeritku terkejut, tapi bahagia. Refleks kuambil alih boneka besar itu dari tangannya.

"Jangan ngambek lagi!" pinta Kak Neji sambil tersenyum, lalu mencuri satu cecap es krim coklat dari cone di tanganku. Sedetik kemudian, benda berbentuk kerucut itu berpindah tempat dari tanganku ke tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk es krim itu untuk berkurang hingga menjadi setengahnya.

Aku melotot kepadanya pura-pura marah, tapi segera kuganti dengan senyuman di wajahku. "Terima kasih, Kak...!" ucapku bahagia, lalu kukecup pipi pucat kakakku sambil merangkul pundaknya hingga dia sedikit membungkuk.

"He?! Hentikan, Hinata! Kita dilihat orang!" bisik Kak Neji sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lenganku yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Sejenak aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ada beberapa orang dengan wajah asing yang belum pernah kutemui sama sekali, menatapku dengan pandangan ambigu. Acuh, aku mengabaikan peringatan Kak Neji dan kembali mencium pipinya yang sebelahnya lagi.

"Masa bodoh! Mereka kan tidak kenal aku!" ujarku cuek, tak peduli sama sekali.

"I-iya..., tapi, kau menjambak rambutku!" pekik Kak Neji pelan dengan suara tertekan agar tidak didengar orang.

"Eh?! Ma-maaf...," sontak aku menarik tanganku, melepaskan pundak kakakku yang bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Hhh..., benar-benar sial sekali nasibku punya adik sepertimu," gerutu kakakku sambil mendengus kesal.

Melihat wajahnya yang cemberut, membuatku merasa gemas. Tak dapat menahan diri, aku mencuri cium dari Kak Neji sekali lagi. Kali ini hanya sekilas, tapi tepat di bibirnya yang sensual. Kak Neji tak bergeming, terlalu kaget akan tingkahku. Dia memandang wajahku, menatap kedua mataku secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kak Neji..., aku juga berharap, di kehidupan berikutnya...," ucapanku terhenti sejenak. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah. "Aku bukan adikmu...," sambungku kemudian, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa?" tanya Kak Neji tercengang karena terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Tapi belahan jiwamu," tambahku lagi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Kak Neji terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Dia menatapku tajam. Pun aku menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Entah apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Yang aku tahu, sekarang dadaku terasa sakit. Jantungku berdebar keras dan aku sulit bernafas. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Sekedar menelan ludah saja rasanya begitu sulit. Namun entah mengapa, hatiku justru bahagia. Begitu hangat, begitu tenang rasanya.

"Hn...," gumam Kak Neji sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Hn...," pun aku menggumam, sambil tersenyum.

Aku bergerak perlahan mendekati Kak Neji, meraih tangannya, menggenggam jemarinya. Kak Neji membalasku dengan menyusupkan jemari panjangnya ke setiap sela jemari kecilku. Tangan kekar yang begitu kuat, genggaman jemarinya yang sangat erat. Dan kedua mata lavendernya yang bening sedang menatapku lekat-lekat.

Cukup bagiku untuk mengerti bahwa iya, aku memang mencintainya. Mencintai Kak Neji. Kakak kandungku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan, dan akan sampai kapan. Saat ini, bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Saat ini, aku hanya peduli pada realita bahwa aku dan pria yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini, saling mencintai.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata!" ajak Kak Neji tiba-tiba, sambil memutar tubuhnya memunggungiku.

"Tak bisakah kita kencan lebih lama?" tanyaku spontan, tersirat permintaan.

"Hn? Kalau begitu, ayo ke pantai!" sahut Kak Neji sambil menarik tanganku.

_skip_

_Di pantai, 14:42_

"Kak Neji...!" panggilku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan pada kakakku yang sedang berjalan dengan perlahan, jauh di belakangku.

Dia tidak menyahutku. Hanya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menyusulku. Kaki jenjangnya yang telanjang menciptakan jejak langkahnya pada pasir putih yang dia pijak. Namun debur ombak yang berkejaran segera menghapusnya tanpa perasaan.

"Hn," gumam Kak Neji pelan begitu berada di dekatku.

"Bantu aku membuat kastil pasir!" pintaku dengan nada perintah.

"Tch! Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Hinata! Bukan waktunya bermain seperti itu lagi," tukasnya membantah, menolak untuk membantuku.

"Ugh...! Kak Neji menyebalkan!" gerutuku kecewa. "Ya sudah, aku buat sendiri saja!" lanjutku sambil mulai mengumpulkan pasir hingga tercipta sebuah gunung kecil.

Sementara itu, dari sudut mataku dapat kulihat Kak Neji sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kamera. Dia mulai sibuk menyambung penglihatannya menggunakan benda berlensa itu. Sedangkan aku, sibuk sendiri membuat kastil impianku dari pasir putih yang kukumpulkan tadi.

"Hinata! Lihat kemari sebentar!" panggil Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat Kak Neji sedang membidikku dengan kamera, tapi hanya sebentar saja. Lalu menatap benda itu sambil terkekeh pelan. Sejenak kemudian, dia melihat langsung ke arahku, melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Dia menatapku sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Kak Neji sedang apa?" tanyaku mendadak ingin tahu begitu sampai di hadapan kakakku.

"Merekam tingkahmu ke dalam video," jawab Kak Neji ringan, sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kakak...! Hentikan itu! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" jeritku sambil berusaha merebut kamera itu.

Dengan selisih tinggi 12 cm, apa dayaku? Apalagi Kak Neji mengangkat kameranya lurus ke atas hingga siku tangannya lurus. Sementara aku? Bahkan walau melompat tetap saja tidak bisa meraihnya. Hingga akhirnya Kak Neji memeluk pinggangku, mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas. Sepertinya Kak Neji kasihan kepadaku karena aku berusaha mati-mati untuk merebut benda kesayangannya itu.

Akan tetapi, ternyata dugaanku salah total. Setelah aku berada dalam pelukannya dengan kaki tak lagi memijak bumi, tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku dan langsung mencium bibirku. Terkejut memang, tapi aku tidak melepaskannya. Naluriah, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku ke belakang lehernya. Selain agar tidak terjatuh, juga agar ciumannya kian dalam.

"Kak Neji...," bisikku lirih menyebut namanya begitu ciuman panas itu terlepas.

"Hinata...," balasnya dengan suara yang sama.

"K-ki-kita..., dilihat orang...," ucapku gugup.

Perlahan Kak Neji menurunkanku. Lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pinggangku. Dia memutar tubuhnya memunggungiku. Pun aku melakukan hal yang sama hingga kami saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Nafasku terengah-engah. Samar kudengar Kak Neji juga begitu. Perlahan kugigit bibir bawahku sendiri dengan lembut. Masih tersisa rasa manis dari ciuman tadi.

"Sana main lagi!" ucap Kak Neji pelan, sambil kembali menghadap ke arahku. "Ini akan kuputar setiap kali aku merindukanmu saat di luar negeri nanti," sambungnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A-apa...?" refleks aku menoleh karena terkejut. Ternyata itu tujuannya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan merekam video Kakak," ucapku sambil mengambil ponsel pintarku dan mengaktifkan kameranya.

"Jangan pernah berani walau hanya sekedar bermimpi!" ujar Kak Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menatapku dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Tanpa permisi, Kak Neji berjalan meninggalkanku dalam rasa ingin tahuku. Penasaran, aku segera berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah pohon nyiur, lalu duduk di bawahnya dan bersandar pada batangnya. Aku menyusulnya, kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya. Namun tidak ikut bersandar pada batang pohon itu, melainkan pada bahu kekar kakakku.

"Kenapa, Kak Neji?" tanyaku sekali lagi, mendesaknya.

"Aku tidak suka di-video," jawab Kak Neji spontan. "Aku lebih suka difoto," tambahnya ringan.

"Hn, Kak Neji ternyata narsis, ya?" ujarku menyimpulkan, sambil menyembunyikan tawa yang tertahan.

"Narsis juga kau jatuh cinta kepadaku," cetus Kak Neji kemudian, pas kena di jantungku.

Aku mengusap lengan Kak Neji, lalu memeluknya dengan posesif. Saat angin bertiup, rambut panjang Kak Neji langsung menerpa wajahku. Risih, aku berinisiatif untuk mengepangnya agar rapi. Kulihat Kak Neji tidak menolak. Dia malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah selesai, aku bingung akan mengikatnya dengan apa. Aku merogoh sakuku, ada sebuah benda di sana, membuatku teringat sesuatu.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk Kak Neji," ucapku sambil menarik keluar benda itu.

"Hn?! Apa?" tanya Kak Neji spontan, menoleh ke arahku.

Tanpa permisi, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke leher Kak Neji, memasangkan sebuah kalung kepadanya. Sebenarnya rantai kalung itu cukup panjang untuk bisa langsung dipakai, tapi aku ingin memakaikannya sendiri. Setelah kaitannya terpasang, kutarik liontinnya ke depan hingga ke dada Kak Neji. Bentuk liontin itu sangat unik. Sekilas tampak seperti huruf H, tapi juga terlihat seperti huruf N.

"Terlihat cocok sekali dipakai oleh Kak Neji," kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Kak Neji sambil menyentuh liontin kalung itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Hn?! Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Tanpa meresponku, Kak Neji mengeluarkan sebuah kota kecil berwarna hitam. Dia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Ada sebuah benda kecil polos berbentuk lingkaran di dalamnya. Sebuah cincin dengan bagian depan sedikit berlekuk ke bawah membentuk huruf V. Kak Neji memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kananku tanpa permisi.

"Ini bukan untuk melamarmu," ucap Kak Neji mengingatkan. "Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan melakukannya," lanjutnya sambil mengecup keningku pelan.

"K-Kak Neji...," aku terbata-bata, tercekat rasa tak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Namun dari kedua matanya yang sedang menatapku itu, aku bisa merasakan kejujurannya.

Kak Neji bergerak mendekat, sedikit membungkuk untuk mengunci bibirku menggunakan bibirnya. Kali ini, dia melakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Tanpa rasa tergesa-gesa. Dan aku pun membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Mengecup bibirnya penuh cinta. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tiba-tiba kurasakan tetesan air berjatuhan.

"Hujan, Hinata...," bisik Kak Neji lirih setelah melepas ciumannya. "Kasihan kelincimu," sambungnya pelan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kak...!" ajakku kemudian, sambil menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 21:32_

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena menangis seperti biasanya. Namun karena hatiku bahagia. Belum pernah aku merasakan, jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini. Seolah semua yang kulihat hanyalah langit berpelangi. Iseng, kubuka folder video dalam ponsel pintarku. Memutar kembali semua rekaman tadi siang ketika aku dan Kak Neji di pantai. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu bersamanya seharian, tapi aku sudah kangen kepada kakakku yang menyebalkan itu.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari ranjang. Berjingkat keluar kamar menuju kamar Kak Neji dengan kaki telanjang. Belum ada jam sepuluh, biasanya Kak Neji masih terjaga. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengetuk daun pintu kamar kakakku, lalu memutar kenopnya perlahan. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Pintunya belum dikunci, jadi Kak Neji belum tidur.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku pelan, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan.

"Hn...," gumam Kak Neji untuk meresponku, sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Kakak, aku..., ehm, aku...," ucapanku terhenti, bingung dan canggung,

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji penasaran melihatku mematung di depan pintu.

Kulihat Kak Neji sedang duduk di depan laptopnya yang menyala. Ada rekaman videoku pada layar monitornya. Aku sedang sibuk membuat kastil pasir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kamera. Menyadari arah pandanganku, Kak Neji menoleh kembali menatap laptopnya. Dia mengeklik tombol stop dan menutup video itu, lalu mematikan laptopnya.

"A-aku ingin tidur bersama Kak Neji," ucapku tiba-tiba, tanpa basa-basi.

"Tch! Bukankah sudah kubilang ka-..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak...," selaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Begitu juga tidak apa-apa," tambahku menegaskan.

"Hi-Hinata?" terbata-bata Kak Neji menyebut namaku dengan nada tanya.

"Aku tidak takut karena aku tahu Kak Neji menyayangiku," cetusku tanpa rasa ragu.

Aku masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Kak Neji, menunggu respon darinya. Lama tak ada suara, aku berjalan mendekat perlahan. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dulu, aku duduk di atas ranjangnya. Sementara Kak Neji masih duduk di kursi, menatap layar monitor laptopnya yang kini telah padam.

"Dasar bodoh...," bisik Kak Neji lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bodoh juga kau mencintaiku, Kak...," ucapku pelan, spontan. "Dan orang bodoh ini pun mencintaimu, Kak Neji...," kataku menambahkan, sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kak Neji beranjak dari kursi, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dia duduk di hadapanku dengan jarak lebih dari satu meter. Membuatku merasa diabaikan, ditepikan. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lidahku kelu. Ingin memeluknya, tapi aku ragu.

"Hhh..., kemarilah!" pinta Kak Neji sambil menghela nafas.

Kak Neji mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepadaku dalam keadaan terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada dada bidangnya. Pelukan Kak Neji terasa hangat. Aku membalasnya dengan dekapan erat. Sejenak kemudian, tangisku pun meledak.

"Kak Neji...," panggilku pelan. "Jangan mengusirku! Jangan mengacuhkanku! Jangan berpura-pura membenciku!" pintaku kian mengiba, kian merajuk manja.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata...," ucap Kak Neji sambil meraih tanganku, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat kau membentakku ataupun marah padaku," tangisku merebak. Air mataku kian tumpah, meruah tak terbendung lagi.

Kak Neji mempererat dekapan kedua lengan kekarnya. Kemudian dia mengusap kepalaku perlahan, membelai rambutku lembut. Sementara itu, tangisku justru kian menjadi-jadi. Saat ini aku tidak ingin peduli apapun lagi. Aku hanya ingin berada dalam pelukan hangat kakakku selama mungkin.

"Aku tahu. Maaf, maafkan aku, Hinata..., maafkan aku," ucap Kak Neji berulang kali, membuatku jemu sendiri.

Kak Neji mengecup keningku, lalu membaringkan ke atas ranjangnya, masih sambil memeluk erat tubuhku. Dia bergerak menjauh perlahan tanpa melepaskan dekapan, hanya sekedar untuk meletakkan kepalaku ke atas bantal. Lalu dia memandangi wajahku, menatap kedua mataku secara bergantian. Bibirnya memang tertutup, tapi matanya mengatakan banyak hal. Jengah dipandang seperti itu, aku kembali mendekapnya.

"Lakukanlah, Kak Neji...," bisikku tepat di telinganya, pelan, tapi penuh keyakinan.

_ TBC _

AN:/

Finally updated...!

I hope you all like reading it.

Next will be our last chapter, so I'll try to publish it a.s.a.p.

Well, thank for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/

Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readers, reviewers, followers, (dan yang 'merasa' flamers) karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfict ini.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, "_Tumben author dudul ini update-nya cepet?_" Hehehe...

Pada awal penulisan kisah ini, sebenarnya saya berencana untuk membuat oneshot. Namun karena keasyikan mengetik (tahu kan, NejiHina adalah pairing favorit saya?), tanpa sadar sudah lebih dari 10k kata. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memecah fanfict ini menjadi 4 chapter.

_Neji: yang ternyata..., tetep aja tiap chapternya panjang-panjang...ck ck ck..._

_Aku: maaf..., saya urus aktor saya sebentar, ya...? *bekep mulut Mas Neji, iket di ranjang*_

Baiklah! Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. _*lap jidat*_

Jadi sebenarnya, saya tinggal mengembangkan tiap chapter yang ada. Selain itu, saya sedang menantang diri sendiri untuk mempublish fanfict multichap dalam waktu seminggu. Namun ternyata, meleset satu hari dari tenggat waktu.

_Neji: si dudul ini masih aja amatir walopun udah setahun lebih jadi author...hahahaha-happp...!_

_Aku: *sumpal mulut Mas Neji pake labu* nah, sudah aman sekarang...hehehe..._

Saya akui, khusus untuk kisah ini, mungkin bagi beberapa readers merasa kurang nyaman atau agak tabu karena mengangkat romansa kakak beradik (bukan sepupu seperti dalam canon). Untuk itu saya ingin mengingatkan, cerita ini adalah fiksi. Walaupun pada AN sebelumnya saya mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa bagian yang saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi, itu hanya sebatas peristiwa dan dialog saja, bukan untuk konflik utama. Semoga kita semua bisa mengambil nilai positif dari kisah ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semua apresiasi yang selalu kalian berikan untuk saya.

Silakan menikmati chapter terakhir dari fanfict ini.

**The Deepest Secret**

"Mengapa mereka menyebutnya 'crush'? Karena seperti itulah rasanya saat orang yang kita cintai tak merasakan hal yang sama kepada kita." / "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa sulitnya berada di dekatmu tanpa bisa mengatakan bahwa...," / "Aku mencintaimu, teramat sangat..."

Author : uL!eZha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU; Typo(s); OOC; Hyper Hyuuga-cest; Hyuuga-centric; Hinata's PoV; dll.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Masih Hari Keenam**_

_Di Kamar Kak Neji, 22:22_

Kak Neji melepaskan kancing bajuku satu per satu hingga tanpa sisa sambil mengecup pundak kiriku, tepat di atas tulang selangka. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rangsang itu. Ciumannya begitu lembut. Sementara hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat menerpa kulitku, bagai angin musim panas. Kemudian dia bergerak menjauh perlahan, menjaga jarak. Memandangiku, menatap wajahku, lalu kedua mata lavendernya menyapu tubuh atasku.

Malu, dengan cepat kusilangkan kedua tanganku ke depan dadaku yang kini telah telanjang. Kak Neji tersenyum tipis. Dia diam saja melihat tingkahku. Pun aku terdiam berjibaku dengan detak jantungku sendiri. Semakin lama dia menatapku, semakin tak sabar aku ingin memeluknya. Naluriah, kedua tanganku terulur ke belakang leher jenjangnya. Menyusup di antara helaian halus rambutnya yang panjang, lalu menariknya agar mendekat.

Kak Neji menurutiku tanpa bersuara. Hanya desah nafasnya yang terdengar semakin berat. Pun kudengar dia menelah ludah dengan susah payah. Tersisa jarak satu centi antara wajahku dan wajahnya, dia malah bergerak turun, mengecup leherku pada lekuk pertemuan tulang selangka. Kemudian semakin turun hingga perutku, tapi kembali bergerak ke atas dan berhenti tepat di dadaku.

Aku mendesah keras saat Kak Neji mengecup bagian terpeka di puncaknya. Tubuhku menegang dengan tulang punggung melengkung ke atas bagai busur direntangkan. Memanfaatkan gerak tubuhku, Kak Neji menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke bawah punggung, menahannya agar tetap pada posisi itu. Sementara tangan kanannya, meremas dadaku perlahan, sambil terus mengulum, menghisap, bahkan kini lidahnya mulai menjilat hingga bagian itu mengeras sempurna.

"Kak Neji...," aku mendesahkan namanya, sambil mendekap tubuhnya.

Jemariku bergerak liar mencari pegangan. Di lengannya. Di bahunya. Di pundaknya. Dan akhirnya berhenti di kepalanya. Meremas lembut rambut panjangnya, sambil menekannya ke dadaku agar dia memberiku lebih. Namun Kak Neji bergerak menjauh, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa melepaskan kecupan bibirnya. Membuat tubuhku merasakan sensasi asing yang luar biasa. Aku menjerit tanpa sempat kutahan.

Sontak Kak Neji menghentikan perbuatannya. "Maaf...," ucapnya lirih, tapi itu justru membuatku kecewa.

Akan tetapi, aku tersenyum kepadanya, kembali memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya. Mengerti bahasa tubuhku, Kak Neji bergerak semakin ke bawah. Kini kedua tangannya aktif bersama untuk melepaskan pakaian bagian bawahku hingga tak tersisa sehelai benangpun pada tubuhku.

Malu, sontak aku berguling memunggunginya sambil menekuk lututku. Memanfaatkan jeda yang ada, dari sudut mataku kulihat Kak Neji melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian dia bergerak mendekatiku, mendekapku dari belakang. Dada bidangnya yang telanjang bersentuhan secara langsung dengan kulit punggungku yang sensitif. Kurasakan salah satu kakinya melingkari kedua kakiku, membuat pinggulnya menekan pinggulku.

Jemari Kak Neji menyusuri pundakku, menyingkirkan rambutku, lalu mengecup leher belakangku. Sementara tangan yang satunya melingkari perutku dengan jemarinya menari di atas puncak dadaku. Sekali lagi aku menjerit tanpa sengaja. Namun Kak Neji mengabaikanku. Dia justru menggigit pundakku sambil meremas dadaku. Tubuhku kembali menegang. Aku mencengkeram tangan kakakku dengan kuat agar dia berhenti sejenak, tapi malah membuat dadaku semakin terremas kencang.

Kak Neji menghentikan semua aktivitasnya di belakangku. Hembusan nafasnya yang panas pada alur tulang punggung, membuat tubuhku gemetar. Setiap titik saraf di sana mengirimkan rangsang yang aneh ke otakku, membuat seluruh panca inderaku berhenti berfungsi. Aku menelan ludah berulang kali. Apalagi ketika Kak Neji menggulingkan tubuhku, sambil beralih posisi. Kini aku berada dalam penjara kedua lengan kekarnya, pun kedua kaki jenjangnya, tepat di bawah tubuh jangkungnya.

"Kau takut, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menatapku penuh cinta.

"T-ti-tidak, Kak...," jawabku terbata-bata. "Ha-hanya sedikit gugup...," tambahku apa adanya.

"Aku juga," sahut Kak Neji pelan, tersenyum kepadaku, lalu mengecup keningku.

Aku membalas senyumannya, memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan. Kedua mata lavendernya berbinar menatapku. Namun ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya terlihat ambigu. Antara bahagia, resah dan ragu. Seolah ada rasa takut jika dia menyakitiku. Ingin menghapus bimbang itu, aku kembali mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

Tubuh Kak Neji bergerak turun perlahan. Dia menindih tubuhku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kemudian dia menjajah leherku dengan ciuman panas. Aku meresponnya dengan erangan keras. Naluriah kedua mataku terpejam, menikmati sentuhan tangannya, pun kecupan bibirnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, kurasakan tubuhku mengejang begitu kencang. Kak Neji menyentuh kewanitaanku, membuat seluruh otot di tubuhku menjadi tegang, dan kendali atas diriku sendiri berantakan.

"Apakah kau kesakitan, Hinata?" tanya Kak Neji sambil menatapku cemas.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Nafasku terengah-engah. Aku bahkan kesulitan menelan ludah. Perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti melayang, lalu dihempaskan ke bumi. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang baru saja menghilang. Sejenak kemudian, tubuhku melunglai. Aku membuka mata, sambil tersenyum kepada Kak Neji.

"Ti-tidak..., tidak, Kak Neji...," jawabku tersendat-sendat.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, katakan saja! Aku akan berhenti mela-..."

"Mmh..., ngh..., mmh...," belum sempat Kak Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku nekat mengunci bibir tipisnya dengan bibirku sendiri.

Kecupanku begitu ringan. Melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Namun lidahku menyusup ke dalam mulutnya, bergerak lincah memberikan belaian. Kudengar Kak Neji melenguh tertahan. Suaranya dan suaraku menyatu, lalu tertelan dalam ciuman. Kehabisan nafas, kulepaskan bibirnya walau aku tak rela. Kutatap kedua mata Kak Neji dalam-dalam, lalu aku mengangguk pelan.

Mengerti maksudku, Kak Neji kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah. Dengan lembut menyentuh kewanitaanku yang telah basah. Merasakan belaian jemari panjangnya, aku membuka kedua kakiku secara naluriah. Kemudian mengangkat pinggulku karena tak sanggup lagi menahan gairah.

"Kak Neji...!" aku menjerit memanggil namanya, saat jemarinya memasuki relung tubuhku yang paling peka.

Detik berikutnya, dapat kurasakan jemari itu ditarik keluar perlahan-lahan. Aku tak kuasa menahan hasrat. Kedua tanganku meraih, memegang, dan mencengkeram benda apapun yang bisa kugapai dengan kuat. Melihat reaksiku, Kak Neji menggenggam kedua tanganku. Jemarinya kini terjalin erat dengan jemariku, lalu menekannya pada bantal hingga benda empuk itu melesak begitu dalam. Saat ini, kejantanannya mulai menyentuh puncak gairahku.

"Hinata...," Kak Neji menyebut namaku saat dia memasuki tubuhku.

"Kak Neji!" aku mendesahkan namanya saat kurasakan tubuhku dihujam olehnya.

Kak Neji melenguh keras, bersamaan denganku yang merintih lirih. Sejenak tidak ada gerak. Bahkan tidak ada suara. Kak Neji menatapku dengan kedua mata yang berjelaga. Sementara aku kehilangan daya visualku karena kedua mataku berair. Melihatku nyaris menangis, Kak Neji membungkuk hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Refleks aku terpejam. Kak Neji mengecup kelopak mataku, seakan berusaha membuatku merasa tenang.

Akan tetapi, Kak Neji kembali menekan pinggulnya, bahkan lebih dalam. Rasa sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyerangku. Sontak aku menjerit, tapi segera kugigit bibirku sendiri. Kak Neji mempererat genggaman tangannya saat dia merasakan jemariku meremas begitu keras. Lagi, Kak Neji berhenti bergerak, memberiku waktu menyesuaikan diri. Dia mengecup keningku, bibirku, leherku. Lalu mencium pundakku hingga ke dadaku.

Kini tubuhku tidak setegang sebelumnya. Merasakan hal itu, Kak Neji mulai bergerak perlahan. Dia berusaha menahan diri, aku tahu itu. Akupun berusaha serileks mungkin merespon setiap hentakan pinggulnya. Kak Neji sedikit menjauh, lalu menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyangga tubuh. Dengan adanya jarak, dia dapat memandangku dengan jelas.

"Kak Neji...," aku menyebut namanya di sela setiap desahan.

Aku merasa seakan tubuhku dipaksa meregang hingga batas maksimalnya. Namun aku justru menikmatinya. Kak Neji memacu hasratnya di atas tubuhku dengan gerakan yang dinamis. Seakan ingin menjelajahi setiap mili dari bagian dalamku. Aku membalasnya dengan cara yang sama, seirama dengan setiap gerak pinggulnya.

Sejenak kemudian tenggorokanku mendadak tercekat. Kak Neji kini bergerak lebih cepat sambil menghentak pinggulku kian kuat. Aku pun kembali mendekapnya lebih erat. Semakin dalam dia menghujam, semakin tinggi nikmat yang kurasakan. Seperti inikah rasanya bercinta? Begitu dalam, begitu intim.

Semakin lama, aku semakin tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Hasratku kian memuncak. Pinggulku bergerak liar, secara spontan terangkat untuk menyambut setiap hentakan pinggul Kak Neji. Membuat kejantanannya selalu menyentuh bagian terpeka di dalam tubuhku.

Dan akhirnya tubuhku mengejang di luar kendali. Perutku berkontraksi begitu kuat hingga rasanya seperti seluruh urat sarafku ditarik dengan kencang. Tubuhku melengkung ke atas hingga kepalaku menengadah. Aku menjerit tanpa sempat kutahan. Detik berikutnya, curahan kasih sayang dari tubuh Kak Neji menyiramku dengan kehangatan. Iya. Hari ini, detik ini juga, aku dan Kak Neji telah benar-benar menyatu dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

_skip_

_**Hari ketujuh**_

_Di rumah, 03:57_

Hari menjelang pagi. Namun aku masih bertahan untuk memeluk tubuh Kak Neji. Pun Kak Neji membiarkanku bermanja dalam pelukannya sepuas hati. Melepas lelah akibat tidak tidur semalaman karena kami melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Hinata?" bisik Kak Neji lirih, tepat di telingaku.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan intonasi tanya, masih dengan mata terpejam menahan kantuk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kak Neji pelan.

"Hn...," lagi-lagi, aku hanya menggumam untuk merespon Kak Neji.

Merasakan keresahan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hati kakakku, aku mendekap tubuhnya dengan lebih erat. Menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada kirinya yang terasa hangat. Memanjakan auditoriku dengan mendengarkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" tanya Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Pasti sakit," sergah Kak Neji cepat.

Aku melepaskan tubuh Kak Neji dari dekapanku secara perlahan. Sedikit menjauh agar aku bisa memandangi wajahnya yang tampan. Kutatap kedua mata lavendernya secara bergantian kiri dan kanan. Ada air mata tergenang di sana, entah apa maknanya. Namun yang aku tahu, Kak Neji menatapku dengan penuh rasa cemas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak Neji...," ucapku pelan, sambil menatapnya tajam.

Kak Neji membalas tatapanku dengan cara yang sama. Kegalauan hatinya terlihat kian pekat seiring dengan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi wajah tirusnya. Sementara aku sendiri, tersenyum kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sama-sama meneteskan air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap Kak Neji kemudian.

Mendengar ucapannya, jantungku kembali berdebar cepat. Namun entah mengapa perasaanku begitu tenang. Belum pernah sedamai ini sebelumnya. Hatiku belum pernah sehangat ini.

"Kak...," suaraku kian lirih.

"Ya?" pun suara Kak Neji.

"Kak Neji akan memberi tahu Ayah tentang beasiswa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya," jawab Kak Neji singkat.

Aku menjauh lagi, menjaga jarak kembali. Kupandangi wajah tampan kakakku dengan tatapan kecewa. Saat ini aku tidak bisa bernafas, bahkan walau sekedar menghela. Dadaku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kak Neji akan benar-benar mengambil beasiswa itu dan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku ingin memastikan.

"Iya dan tidak," jawab Kak Neji, ambigu.

"Hn?" aku menggumam dengan nada tanya, bingung.

Kak Neji bergerak mendekat, lalu mengecup keningku. Namun aku segera mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh kembali. Aku menatapnya tajam, menunggu penjelasan. Melihat ekspresiku, sepertinya Kak Neji bisa mengerti mauku.

"Iya, aku akan benar-benar mengambil beasiswa itu," ujar Kak Neji ringan. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," sambungnya pelan.

"Jika Kak Neji pergi, kan itu artinya Kak Neji meninggalkanku," tukasku dengan nada suara meninggi, tak bisa lagi menahan emosi.

"Hinata, siapakah pria yang kau cintai? Siapakah pria yang selalu kau pikirkan? Siapakah pria yang ada di hatimu?" tanya Kak Neji bertubi-tubi, seperti menginterogasi.

"Kenapa Kak Neji bertanya begitu?" pekikku balik bertanya. "Tentu saja Kak Neji!" jawabku spontan, tanpa pikir panjang.

"Berarti aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena aku selalu berada di sini," ujar Kak Neji sambil menyentuh dada kiriku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Di dalam hatimu, Hinata," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"K-Ka-Kakak...," ucapanku tersendat-sendat karena tenggorokanku tercekat rasa bahagia. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah sambil menahan air mata. "Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Kak Neji terlihat sedih setelah membaca puisi itu," bisikku pelan.

"Puisi yang mana?" tanya Kak Neji bingung. Mungkin dia sudah lupa.

"One Art, puisi yang menjadi PR-ku beberapa hari lalu," jawabku menjelaskan.

Kak Neji menggumam pelan. Dia berusaha berusaha untuk tersenyum tapi bagiku usahanya gagal total. Semakin dia berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia, di mataku justru kepedihan hatinya kian kentara. Aku kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan dia mengecup keningku, sambil membelai kepalaku.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 06:42_

"Hinata, ayo berangkat!" kudengar suara Kak Neji memanggilku dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Hinata?" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada tanya, sambil membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa menunggu responku lebih dulu.

Aku menggeliatkan badanku perlahan. Rasanya tulangku seperti patah semua. Terutama area pribadiku, masih terasa perih hingga kini. Namun sedapat mungkin kutahan agar Kak Neji tidak mengetahuinya karena aku tidak ingin dia mencemaskanku, atau merasa menyesal telah memilikku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Kulihat Kak Neji sedang berjalan perlahan menghampiriku yang masih berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjang.

"Kak Neji...," sapaku pelan, sambil tersenyum kepadanya dengan bersembunyi di balik bedcover tebal karena aku masih telanjang.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kak Neji mencemaskanku. Dia menyentuh keningku dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

Merasakan hangatnya sentuhan kakakku, naluriah kedua mataku terpejam. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Kak Neji duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di sebelahku, menghadap ke arahku. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Kemudian dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya sambil menggenggamnya erat.

"A-aku masih mengantuk, Kak...," jawabku apa adanya, sambil kembali memejamkam mata.

"Tapi ini hari Senin, Hinata," ucap Kak Neji mengingatkan. "Kita harus sekolah," tambahnya menegaskan.

Aku melenguh pelan sambil melepaskan tangan Kak Neji, lalu menarik selimutku perlahan, hingga hampir menutupi wajahku. Lalu sedikit berguling memunggunginya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putihku. Rasanya aku benar-benar kehilangan tenaga. Bagai sebuah ponsel yang sedang low battery.

"Hari ini aku boleh membolos ya, Kak...?" tanyaku meminta ijin. "Tolong buatkan surat ijinku," pintaku kemudian.

"Kau sakit?" Kak Neji balik bertanya, terdengar kian panik. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke rumah sakit!" ajak Kak Neji sambil menyingkap selimutku.

Akan tetapi, dengan sigap segera kutahan. Aku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, untuk mengetahui apakah dia melihat tubuhku yang masih telanjang. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Karena Kak Neji tampak sangat terkejut saat ini. Akupun segera memperbaiki selimutku agar kembali menutupi tubuhku dengan sempurna.

"Tidak usah, Kak! Aku hanya perlu istirahat," ucapku berusaha meyakinkannya. "La-lagipula aku..., ehm..., a-aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan seperti biasanya hari ini...," tambahku kemudian, sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Oh, itu..., maaf," bisik Kak Neji lirih, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Kulihat kedua pipinya sedikit memerah. Aku mengulum senyum menahan tawa. Andai aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri, mungkin ekspresiku persis seperti itu saat ini. Tak ingin melihat Kak Neji mencemaskanku lebih lama lagi, aku kembali berbaring telentang, lalu meraih tangannya. Tak peduli walaupun selimutku jadi tersingkap lagi. Toh Kak Neji sudah tahu aku tidak memakai apapun selain kain tebal nan hangat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak Neji...," ucapku sambil mengusap punggung tangannya yang sedang berada dalam genggamanku dengan lembut. Kemudian aku berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal.

"Hn, kalau begitu lebih baik aku juga ijin saja," cetus Kak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Kakak! Kalau Kak Neji ikut bolos, siapa yang akan mengantarkan surat ijinku?" sentakku mengingatkan. "Lagipula, Kakak kan sebentar lagi ujian. Tidak boleh ada yang absen!" tambahku menegaskan.

"Tapi Hinata-...,"

"Kak Neji!" selaku memotong ucapannya. "Sebentar lagi jam tujuh! Jika Kakak tidak segera berangkat sekarang, Kakak pasti akan terlambat sampai sekolah," kali ini aku mendesaknya. Aku bahkan beranjak dari ranjangku dan menariknya agar dia segera keluar dari kamarku. "Cepatlah berangkat, Kak!" paksaku sambil mendorong tubuhnya hingga ke pintu, walaupun aku sendiri harus sambil berjalan dengan mencengkeram selimut pada dadaku untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangku.

"Hhh..., baiklah...," Kak Neji menghela nafas, menyerah pasrah. "Aku berangkat dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" pesan Kak Neji kemudian.

"Baik, Kak Neji," sahutku spontan.

Sesaat Kak Neji masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarku, terpaku menatapku tajam. Aku membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan agar Kak Neji tidak merasa cemas lagi. Kak Neji menghela nafas pelan, lalu mendekapku lembut.

"Hn...," gumamnya lirih, tepat di telingaku. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," bisiknya tiba-tiba.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu, Kak...," balasku dengan suara lebih lirih, tapi dengan mendekapnya lebih erat.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 18:31_

Sore tadi Ayah sudah pulang. Beliau membawa banyak oleh-oleh, terutama makanan. Saat ini aku sedang menyiapkannya untuk hidangan makan malam. Tinggal menunggu matang, maka tugasku memasak akan beres. Bosan menunggu, kuputuskan untuk mencari Ayah dan Kak Neji untuk memberitahu.

Aku meninggalkan dapur, berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu aku menuju ke tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua. Siapa tahu Ayah dan Kak Neji sedang di kamar mereka masing-masing. Namun setelah kuketuk beberapa kali kedua ruang pribadi itu, keduanya sama-sama nihil respon.

'Ayah dan Kak Neji ada di mana, ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

Perlahan aku menuruni anak tangga, kembali ke lantai bawah, menuju ke dapur untuk mematikan api karena masakanku sudah matang. Kemudian aku menyajikan semua hidangan ke atas meja makan. Setelah semua siap, aku melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ayah. Siapa tahu beliau sedang berada di sana. Dan dugaanku benar, karena saat aku sampai di depan pintu, dapat kulihat Ayah sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Ayah, aku lolos seleksi beasiswa untuk kuliah ke luar negeri," samar kudengar suara Kak Neji dari dalam ruang kerja Ayah, tepat sesaat sebelum aku sempat mengetuk pintu.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu, urung mengetuk benda persegi panjang itu. Tubuhku seakan mendadak membeku, terpaku di atas tempatku berdiri saat ini. Tak ada niat untuk menguping, tapi aku enggan masuk sekarang, segan. Jadi aku hanya berdiri sambil menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Hn, syukurlah!" ucap Ayah datar. "Kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Ayah tanpa basa-basi.

"Bulan depan, Ayah," jawab Kak Neji singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Kak Neji, jantungku serasa seperti ditusuk belati. Iya, aku tahu. Minggu depan Kak Neji akan ujian dan beasiswa itu, tidak memberikan banyak waktu luang setelah kelulusan. Bahkan sepertinya, Kak Neji tidak akan ikut pesta perpisahan. Namun tetap saja, aku masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergiannya.

"Sudah kau siapkan semua dokumen untuk ke sana?" tanya Ayah kemudian.

"Persyaratannya sudah lengkap. Tinggal menunggu visa dan tiket pesawat," jawab Kak Neji pelan.

"Biar Ayah yang urus," sahut Ayah ringan.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap Kak Neji spontan.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha agar bisa bersikap sewajar mungkin seperti biasanya. Baru aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Setelah mendengar suara Ayah memberi ijin dari dalam, baru aku menarik kenop dan membuka pintu. Kulihat Kak Neji masih duduk di hadapan Ayah. Sementara Ayah tersenyum melihatku sambil duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"A-ayah..., K-kak Neji...," sapaku gugup.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Ayah tanpa basa-basi.

"Ma-makan malam sudah siap," jawabku pelan, tanpa masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Baiklah! Mari kita ke ruang makan!" ajak Ayah sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Kak Neji tidak menyahut. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian berdiri dan menyusul langkah Ayah dari belakang. Kak Neji berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahku sama sekali. Sikapnya kembali seperti biasanya, dingin dan acuh layaknya sebelum Ayah pergi. Seakan selama seminggu ini tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku dibelai dengan perlahan.

"Ayo kita makan, Hinata!" ajak Kak Neji kepadaku.

Sontak aku menengadah. Kak Neji memang tidak berhenti melangkah, tapi tangan kanannya terulur ke belakang. Mengerti maksudnya, aku segera meraih uluran tangan itu, menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Walau hanya sampai ruang makan, karena kami sama-sama telah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini apalagi saat Ayah di rumah, tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Setidaknya, keraguanku sejenak tadi terhapuskan.

_skip_

_**Sebulan kemudian**_

_Di rumah, 10:38_

Siang ini Kak Neji akan berangkat ke luar negeri. Andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu, atau memutarnya kembali ke masa lalu. Andai aku bisa ikut dengannya. Begitu banyak 'andai' yang berjibaku di otakku, membuat kepalaku jadi terasa sakit dan ngilu. Pun hatiku.

"Kau tidak mengantar kakakmu ke bandara, Hinata?" tanya Ayah ketika melihatku tidak bergeming dari sofa saat Kak Neji sibuk keluar masuk rumah untuk mengambil dan memasukkan kopernya ke dalam mobil ayah.

"Tidak! Aku benci tempat ramai! Bising!" jawabku spontan dengan memberikan alasan sesingkat dan selogis mungkin.

Mendengar jawabanku, Kak Neji menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum pengertian. Aku benci melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Semakin sering dia tersenyum, wajahnya jadi terlihat semakin tampan. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin takut kehilangan. Bagaimana jika di luar negeri nanti, ada cewek bule yang jatuh cinta kepadanya? Atau justru Kak Neji yang tertarik kepada cewek-cewek bule itu?

Tak sanggup terbayangkan olehku jika Kak Neji menjadi milik orang lain. Bahkan tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benakku sebelumnya, bahwa aku akan menghadapi hari ini. Bahwa Kak Neji akan pergi jauh dari rumah. Dan bahwa dalam setahun yang akan datang, hari-hariku akan kulewati tanpa kehadirannya.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya? Ayah akan mengantar kakakmu ke bandara sebentar," pamit Ayah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya, Ayah...," sahutku singkat dengan suara pelan.

Aku memeluk boneka kelinciku hingga menekan ke dadaku kuat-kuat. Takut jika sewaktu-waktu jantung melompat. Kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang kuyu di antara kedua lenganku karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Dengan posisi seperti itu, dapat kulihat kaki Kak Neji yang ternyata kini sudah berdiri di depanku. Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut. Merasakan belaian jemarinya, perlahan aku menengadah. Kulihat pria tampan di depanku sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu," kata Kak Neji sambil mengulurkan sebuah benda kepadaku.

"I-ini...," ucapku terbata-bata sambil menerima benda pemberiannya.

"Kunci motorku. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya? Jangan lupa isi bensin, cuci seminggu sekali, ganti oli, lalu-...,"

"Iya, Kak Neji! Aku tahu!" kataku sedikit merajuk menahan kesal.

Kak Neji mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat tingkah manjaku. Lalu dia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menghela. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. Kemudian dia membuka matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hn, baguslah...," ujar Kak Neji terdengar lega.

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang menyebalkan!" gerutuku sambil melemparkan boneka kelinci pemberiannya ke arahnya, tapi Kak Neji menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Sudah! Jangan bercanda lagi!" kata Ayah menyela untuk mengingatkanku dan Kak Neji. "Ayo, Neji! Kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Ayah sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Baiklah, Ayah," sahut Kak Neji spontan. "Hinata, aku pergi dulu, ya? Liburan nanti, aku pasti pulang!" ucap Kak Neji berpamitan kepadaku, sambil mengulurkan boneka kelinciku yang baru saja kulemparkan ke arahnya kepadaku.

Aku menerima benda penuh kenangan itu dengan tangan gemetar. Kemudian kupeluk benda empuk itu sekuat mungkin. Kak Neji memandangiku tanpa berkata apapun. Sedangkan aku membalas tatapannya dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"Kakak janji?" tanyaku memastikan, pun memintanya berjanji dengan mengulurkan jari kelingking tangan kanan.

Kak Neji membungkukkan badan, lalu berlutut di hadapanku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan manja, ingin memintanya untuk memelukku. Namun urung kulakukan karena teringat pesannya saat Ayah belum pulang. Kak Neji memandangiku dengan tatapan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, tapi kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena tergenang air mata.

"Aku janji," sahutnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Sekarang tersenyumlah! Aku ingin pergi sambil membawa senyuman darimu," pinta Kak Neji sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Dengan berat hati aku menuruti permintaan Kak Neji, berusaha tersenyum walau perasaanku sedih setengah mati. Sejenak kemudian, Kak Neji melepaskan kaitan jemari kelingkingnya, lalu mengacak-acak poniku. Detik berikutnya, dia menarik kepalaku sambil mendekap tubuhku hingga aku bersandar di dada bidangnya. Sebelum melepaskanku, Kak Neji sempat mencium keningku lembut.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya untuk terakhir kali.

Aku hanya menggumam pelan. Tak sanggup bergerak untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepala, pun sekedar membuka mulut untuk berkata. Kemudian aku memejamkan kedua mataku, enggan melihat kepergiannya.

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan Kak Neji menciumku sekali lagi, dan kali ini di bibirku. Walau hanya sekilas saja, tapi aku yakin dia mencium bibirku.

Akan tetapi, saat kubuka mataku, kulihat Kak Neji sudah beranjak dari hadapanku dan sedang menutup pintu. Sementara aku, masih tercengang dengan tubuh membeku, mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar, kusentuh bibirku. Naluriah, kugigit bibir bawahku untuk mencecap sisa jejak bibirnya. Namun yang kurasakan malah asin air mataku sendiri.

_skip_

_Di rumah, 23:23_

Malam ini aku berencana untuk tidur di kamar Kak Neji. Aku memutar kenop pintu kamarnya dengan tangan gemetar. Saat daun pintu telah terbuka, yang kulihat adalah kegelapan. Kemudian aku segera meraba dinding di sisi kiriku, mencari saklar lampu. Begitu menemukannya, aku langsung menekan benda kecil itu.

Pada detik itu pula, suasana kamar Kak Neji berubah menjadi terang benderang. Ruangan 3x4 meter yang biasanya terasa sangat sempit itu, entah mengapa kini terasa begitu luas. Aku duduk bersimpuh di atas permadani tebal berukuran 2x2 meter yang terbentang di samping ranjang, sambil bersandar pada ranjang Kak Neji yang tertutupi bedcover tebal berwarna hitam.

Masih bisa kucium aroma maskulin kakakku dari kain tebal nan lembut itu. Walau gemetar, jemariku tergerak untuk mengusapnya, lalu menariknya perlahan, merenggutnya untuk kupeluk erat. Tiba-tiba sehelai kertas terjatuh bersamaan dengan berpindahnya bedcover itu ke dalam dekapanku.

Penasaran, aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha mengambil kertas berwarna biru muda itu. Begitu berhasil menggapainya, kuperhatikan dengan seksama benda tipis bergaris itu. Kulihat ada beberapa baris kalimat tertulis di sana. Tulisan tangan Kak Neji tampak begitu rapi seperti biasanya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aku membaca tulisan itu.

_I carry your heart with me._

_I carry it in my heart._

_I am never without it._

_Anywhere I go, you go, my dear._

_And whatever is done by only me,_

_is your doing, my darling._

_I fear no fate, for you are my fate, my sweet._

_I want no world. _

_For beautiful, you are my world... my true._

_Here is the deepest secret no one knows._

_Here is the root of the root_

_And the bud of the bud._

_And the sky of the sky of a tree called life_

_Which grows higher than the soul can hope_

_Or mine can hide._

_It's the wonder that's keeping the stars apart._

_I carry your heart._

_I carry it in my heart._

_Ps: Don't cry, Hinata..._

Secepat kilat aku beranjak dan berjalan mendekati meja belajar Kak Neji. Lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih kamus bahasa Inggris yang berada di rak buku paling atas.

'Kau tahu aku paling lemah dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi kau malah meninggalkan pesan dalam bahasa Inggris!' batinku gemas dan geram karena tak sanggup menahan rasa penasaran.

Aku kembali duduk bersimpuh di atas permadani, sambil menyelimuti kakiku dengan bedcover hitam tadi. Lalu mulai membuka kamus sambil memegang kertas catatan dari Kak Neji.

"Kau tega sekali, Kak Neji! Bahkan sudah pergi sekalipun, kau masih saja menyebalkan!" gerutuku sambil sibuk membuka-buka halaman kamus super tebal milik kakakku.

Tak sabar, aku segera mencari arti setiap kata yang tertera pada kertas berwarna biru muda itu. Dengan air mata mengalir, aku menerjemahkan catatan kecil itu. Setelah selesai, aku membaca hasil terjemahanku berulang-ulang, mencoba mengerti maksudnya. Namun semakin sering aku membacanya, air mataku justru semakin tak dapat kubendung lagi.

"Walaupun kau memintaku untuk tidak menangis..., tapi...," ucapanku tersendat karena tenggorokanku tercekat. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menelan ludah. Rasanya jantungku seperti sedang diremas kuat-kuat. "Apakah kau sendiri bisa tidak menangis, Kak Neji...?" bisikku bertanya-tanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis menahan miris. Jemu membaca puisi itu, iseng kubalik kertas pesan itu. Ada dua baris tulisan di sana, yang lagi-lagi, dalam bahasa Inggris. Secepat kilat aku kembali membuka kamus, menerjemahkannya. Setelah selesai dan mengerti maknanya, aku tersenyum sendiri. Aku mengambil ponsel pintarku dari dalam saku baju tidurku. Mencari nomor ponsel Kak Neji, lalu mengetik tulisan itu sama persis untuk kukirimkan kepadanya.

"_It's been too many nights of being with, to now be suddenly without..." – Delivered –_

Aku menghela nafas menahan resah. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam lipatan acak bedcover Kak Neji. Menyembunyikan wajahku menggunakan bedcover hitam yang kini kupeluk erat. Kemudian membaringkan tubuhku di atas permadani tebal nan hangat. Detik berikutnya, kurasakan bedcover dalam dekapanku mulai basah. Tak lama kemudian, akupun terlelap.

_F I N_

AN:/

Finally finished...

The poem I Carry Your Heart belongs to E.E. Cummings.

And the short poem It's Been Too Many Nights is Jewel's.

I hope you all like the ending of this story and enjoy reading it.

By the way, I'm sorry that I'm not good in making happy ending.

_Neji: she never has a happy ending story..._

_Aku: oh please, Neji...!_

_Neji: ehm, sorry..._

But, thanks for reading and please leave any review in the box below.

Regards,

uL!eZha


End file.
